Monsters
by melissa341
Summary: This begins right after Alexis undergoes surgery, but before the chemo. It's a Sexis fic, with much involvement with other characters from GH as well. The first chapter is rough - if you love Ric, you won't like it - Sexis, Samlexis, and others. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my big fic. I've written about three fics that I'm uber proud of, and here is one of them!! It's in progress, and so far, it's 74 chapters, so it will take a while to upload it on . If you want to read it all now, it's on Nancyfan . com. If you can't find it, let me know and I'll give ya the address!

I began writing this after Alexis' surgery, but before chemo ... rated Mature for violence and some graphic scenes.

Monsters

Chapter One

Was it possible to be raped by your own husband? Yeah. She knew that. She denied it for about ten minutes after it happened … lying there on the floor where he left her, clothes torn, half naked, bleeding from the torn stitches on her wound that stretched from under her right breast to right above her navel. She had been home for one day from the hospital. One day, and her life was turned upside down. Ric was insane. Ric was psychotic. Ric was dead. She stood over his body now … not knowing how she got there, with her gun in her hand. She looked down at her husband's lifeless face in terror. She killed him. She meant to. She closed her eyes but still saw his face. She opened them and looked away, but it was still there. She sat on the couch, facing away from him, placing the gun to the side of her, close enough to grab it again, just in case he had more life in him … he didn't. Her left hand reached over to her side, holding her bloody shirt hard against her open wound, wincing in pain, remembering finally that she had to do something, or she would be lying there next to him, dead.

"Sonny?"

"Alexis? It's three o'clock in the morning."

"I need you to come over. Bring Jason." She hung up.

He had never heard that Alexis before. Her voice was full of fear, shaken, painful. Her voice had no life in it. He gently lifted himself out of the bed, careful not to wake Kristina and Morgan who had crawled in with him four hours ago, both having separate nightmares. Sonny knew that Morgan's nightmare was about a bad man he saw on one of his favorite television shows, or an imaginary threat. Kristina's, he knew, was about her mother … dying. Sonny jogged down the stairs, calling Jason on his cell.

"Meet me at Alexis'. I don't know what's going on, but it sounded bad. Tell Sam to get over here as soon as possible to watch the kids."

Jason responded with a, "Yeah" and hung up, turning over to wake Sam, who had joined him for his first night home from Buenos Aires. They had reunited, deciding to hide it from Alexis until she was stronger, then they would tell her, "To hell with you, we're together … deal with it" and pick back up where they left off. Sam didn't ask any questions, she was too tired to really care. She headed over to Sonny's after kissing Jason goodbye. She was used to this … them leaving to do 'business' in the middle of the night … so she didn't ask. She and Carly understood to not ask … not to interfere, that way, they would be able to stay with these men they loved and blindly live as if they were married to real businessmen. Alexis hadn't a clue how to be a mob moll. She was too independent and strong to admit that love ruled over everything. Sam rolled her eyes once more at the thought of her mother constantly interfering in her life. Once at Sonny's, she crawled in the bed with Kristina and Morgan and fell into a wonderful sleep, with no worries in the world.

Sonny walked through the door first, stopping in his tracks at the scene before him. Alexis was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in front of her, not responding to the sound of him walking through. Ric was on the floor, eyes open, but lifeless, four gunshots to the chest and one to the forehead from what Sonny could see. Then he saw the blood, not Ric's, but Alexis'. It was covering her hand and half of her lower arm, soaked into her white button up shirt, and dripping onto her legs, which were bare. Sonny ran instinctively to Alexis and knelt in front of her.

"Alexis?" He questioned, reaching down to remove her hand from holding her side. Jason stood at the door, in shock.

Alexis looked down to her bloody hand while Sonny lifted up her shirt to look at the extent of the damage … it was bad. He lowered her shirt and placed his hands on the outside of her bloody legs. Before he could say her name again, she whispered, barely audible,

"Hospital. Dump the body." She met his eyes and they scared him. She was as lifeless as Ric was. He then went into action, noticing the gun to her right side, picking it up and placing it securely where his gun was usually kept. He then looked to Jason, and didn't need to say a thing.

"I'll take care of it. Go," ordered the younger man, springing into action himself, ripping out his cell phone to call their 'clean up' men.

"Okay, honey, I'm going to pick you up," Sonny said softly, running his hand soothingly through Alexis' hair, maintaining eye contact, "Are you in much pain in that position?" There was no response from Alexis.

"Okay, well, I'm going to try to not move you around too much, but it's going to hurt. Listen," he held her face in his hands, trying to get through to her, "just, scream or curse, or, here," he showed her his hand, "squeeze my hand as hard as you need, I'm picking you up now." He wrapped his left arm under her bare legs and shifted his weight to guide her up from the couch, gently holding her to his chest in his arms. She didn't make a sound. Her hand that had been holding his right never flinched. She was completely gone. Her eyes were open though, staring straight ahead. He quickly and softly walked out the door to his car, placing her gently into the passenger's seat, still, no cries of pain or even a wince from her. He ran to the driver's side, wiping the blood from his hands onto his shirt, jumped in, and sped off, trying to dodge any potholes or anything in the road that would cause a bump. He looked over to her countless times and said her name through his tears, but no response. She stared at the road ahead of her. He was crying, and he didn't care. He wasn't crying for his brother. He wasn't crying because Alexis killed him. He was crying because she was in pain and she didn't even know it. She wasn't responding or talking to him in that voice. Her voice. The voice he heard in his dreams. Especially lately, since he found out she was sick. The dreams returned to him the night he found out about her cancer. The same dreams he had years ago of their night together, their friendship, their love … and he welcomed them. He had missed them. They had stopped after her sister's death. When she changed. When she became hard and hateful and bitter. He didn't blame her. He expected it. He would have been worried if she hadn't lashed out at him. Now he was worried because she said nothing … did nothing … she was just there.

Pulling up to the emergency room doors, he laid his fist into the horn of the car, hoping that help would come quickly. They did. Epiphany was the first one out, running to the car, pushing other nurses out of her way. She had grown quite fond of Mrs. Lansing-Davis and as soon as she saw the blood, she felt queasy. She never felt queasy … blood didn't bother her, but this did. There was so much. She yelled back to the techs that were on break from their rounds in the ambulance, and they quickly grabbed a gurney and rushed to the car. Sonny had opened the door to Alexis quickly and let the professionals take over. The tears were still streaming down his face. He ran alongside Alexis who still hadn't acknowledged the pain she was in as they rolled her into the emergency room. Monica, Robin, and Patrick ran to Alexis' side, Robin looking to Sonny, "What happened?" she yelled above the noise of the other doctors barking orders at the nurses.

'I don't know … ' is what Sonny wanted to say, but he knew they needed something … he had no clue. Alexis was in a white shirt and her panties … bleeding to death. He had no idea what had happened … so he lied …

"I think she fell … I'm really not sure. She called me from her house," Sonny moved back when more nurses crowded around, they were taking her into a restricted area and a tall male nurse held him back. Sonny couldn't let them take her without expressing some kind of love her way, "Alexis!" he yelled to her, as she rolled away, staring blankly at the ceiling, "You're going to be okay … Alexis!! Please … " he turned his attention to Robin, who was running alongside her. She looked back at Sonny and stopped, letting the others take her. She stared at Sonny's pained face for a few seconds.

"I can't … Robin … don't let her go." Sonny said barely loud enough for her to hear.

Robin nodded, keeping her eyes locked with his. She could see that this was really hurting him. "She'll be okay Sonny. I'll be out when we know something." And she ran down the hallway to join the others. Sonny glanced once more at where Alexis was, surrounded by very talented doctors that would do anything to save her and he breathed in heavily as doors shut in front of him.

--

An hour and four cups of coffee later, Sonny looked over to see Jason walking through the doors.

Jason walked up to him looking gravely concerned, "It's done … clean … how is she?"

Sonny let out a sarcastic laugh, "They WON'T tell me!" he yelled, directing his frustration away from Jason to the nurse's station. He saw Emily walk up and caught her eye. She became instantly distant, looking away. He walked past Jason up to her.

"Emily, any updates … any at all?"

"Sonny, what are you talking about?"

"Alexis! Jesus, Alexis has been back there for an hour. I want to know how she is."

Emily changed her expression to that of worry, "Sonny, I just got here, I'll go check … " and she ran back into the restricted area where he wasn't allowed.

He walked back over to the waiting area and sat. Hands on his knees, running them through his hair … Jason sat beside him and placed his hand supportively on his bosses back.

"She's gonna be okay Sonny."

Sonny shook his head and continued to think the worst, until Monica walked out briskly to meet them. Sonny and Jason stood up to meet her, worry and pain sketched on both faces.

"She's okay. She's in stable condition, but she lost a lot of blood, and I mean a lot. Sonny? I need you to call all of her relatives … and anyone you can think of, we need people to start getting down here to give blood …

Sonny turned quickly from her and grabbed his cell phone to call Sam … Nikolas … Carly … Jax … Mike … Viola … everyone he could think of.

Monica turned to Jason, "What the hell happened to her Jason?"

He looked over to Sonny who was quickly dialing the phone after talking to Sam for a split second, ordering her to call Leticia back from her vacation to come watch the kids … and to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Jason didn't know what Sonny had told the doctors, so he just lied to his mother and said he didn't know.

She left them to check up on Alexis.

Jason greeted Sam, Mike, and Jax about fifteen minutes later outside of the hospital. He brought them in to the nurse's station so they could be rushed to give blood. On the way, he updated them on her condition and lied once more, saying that they didn't know what happened. He needed to get Sonny alone to see what they were going to do. In the next thirty minutes, many people rushed in; from Ned to Nikolas to Carly, all giving blood for Alexis. The nurses finally had told the rest that they weren't needed, they had enough. The waiting room was packed. Robin sifted though the people to get to Sonny, who was staring at his watch in the corner, counting seconds in his head as it passed before him. He didn't like crowds … hell, especially when it consisted of people like Jax, Ned, and Nikolas, so he focused on the second hand on his watch, until Robin kneeled before him and whispered, "We need to talk."

He followed her to an empty room around the corner.

"Sonny, do you really know what happened?"

He looked away for a split second, which answered her question. She knew that he was remembering something … something he saw … or heard.

"Sonny, Alexis was raped. We found bruising and contusions … who did this?"

Sonny looked angrily at his friend, "No one is to know about this. Do you understand? I will tell you everything I know, but you can NOT tell anyone."

"Hey, if it's … "

"No, Robin … you have to promise me, or I won't tell … "

"You'll let Alexis suffer?"

"You don't get it … you know that she was raped … you know that she was torn open and bleeding, you helped her. She's alive."

"But she's … "

"ROBIN! NO!! I will not tell you anything until you promise me it doesn't leave this room."

Robin had to promise him. She had to know, so she could get Alexis help. "I promise."

"Ric raped her."

"Her husband?"

"Yes."

Robin looked down, then to the wall, then back to Sonny. "Where is he?"

"Dead."

Her eyes widened for a split second. "You killed him?"

Sonny shook his head, the tears forming once more.

"Jason?"

Shaking his head again, the tears fell.

"Oh my God, Sonny … Alexis?"

He tried his hardest to pull himself together, "When we got there, he was dead … on the floor. Four or five bullet holes to the chest and one … " he pointed to the middle of his forehead, "All Alexis said to me was, 'Hospital. Dump the body.'"

Robin's mouth was dropped and her eyes had closed after Sonny pointed to his head. "Sonny, she's in shock. She doesn't know what's going on around her."

"She's awake though?"

"Her eyes are open, but she's not responding to anything. Sonny, where's Ric's body? You didn't dump it?"

"No, Jason did."

"Oh, hell Sonny, WHY?!"

"Because Alexis murdered him!!" he yelled. "Damnit!" he swore, he shouldn't have yelled. He looked out the door and it seemed as if no one heard him.

Robin whispered, "It was self-defense Sonny. No one would have prosecuted her for that!"

"You'd think not. It's happened before," Sonny said, thinking of Luis Alcazar.

After allowing herself to process this information, Robin agreed, "Look, I won't say anything about Ric … but Alexis is going to need a psychiatrist. If she wakes up … "

"If?" A look of panic spread on Sonny's face, his mind darting to images of Laura Spencer.

"Sonny, we don't know anything yet. Look, if and when she wakes up, she will probably tell the truth, I mean, we both know Alexis, she wouldn't lie about this."

"He was the father of one of her children. I'm betting she doesn't want Molly to know that her psychotic father was killed by her abused mother."

Robin sighed and ran her hands over her face, suddenly realizing how tired she was. "Look, okay, I'll keep this secret … I'm too tired to think logically right now … um … Alexis can have a couple of visitors … one at a time if you want … "

"Yes," he interrupted. "I'm first" and that was that. He walked past her and she followed, looking over to the crowd of people being updated by Patrick and Monica.

"She's going to be fine. We're not sure yet what happened, but Alexis is in a state of shock. She's not responding to us … but she's not in any pain, we've got that taken care of. She is allowed a few visitors, one at a time, but not too many, I would say three or four … " Patrick was informing them when Nikolas walked past. Patrick grabbed his arm to still him, "Wait, Nikolas, Sonny's already gone in first, you can be next."

"Sonny? What the hell? She's my AUNT!!"

Jason stepped up calmly and spoke to his ex-brother-in-law, "Nikolas, she called Sonny from the house to come get her, let him go first."

Nikolas hesitated a few moments and nodded when he looked behind Jason to see Emily nod to him. "Okay, I'll be next."

"Wait!" Sam interjected, "I'LL be next!!"

"Okay, children … " Monica piped up, looking between Sam and Nikolas, "You two can go in together. Only two more may follow, one at a time. You all decide. The rest of you, go home, come back tomorrow or … call … we'd rather you call first to see if there's any change. This place is too small for all of you." Monica walked through the double doors back to her office; she needed some headache medicine.

The crowd decided on Jax and Luke. Ned put up a valid argument, but was beaten down by Luke's persistence. Ned, after all, hadn't seen his ex-love in almost a year. Everyone else filed out of the hospital, except Carly, who stayed at Jax's side, giving Sam the evil eye from time to time.

"Wait a minute!" Nikolas yelled, standing up, "Where the hell is Ric!!"

Robin led Sonny to her ICU room and stopped, facing him. "You saw her when she came in Sonny, but she's pretty swollen now. It's not that bad, I mean, it looks like she was hit twice … "

"He hit her?"

She nodded, "I thought you knew."

"No."

"Anyway, her eyes are open … she can probably hear you, so don't say anything about Ric until we talk to Lainey. I'm not sure if it's healthy … "

"I know. I won't."

"But do talk to her Sonny. You might wake her up." Robin smiled sympathetically toward her friend and opened the door, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he walked past. She closed the door after and headed to the lab. She had a few blood tests to run.

Sonny stood at the end of the bed, in her line of sight … he could tell that she was looking through him and not at him. He decided joking would be a good start.

"Hey you. Ah, so you're not talking to me again … why am I not surprised?" He walked over to her side and took her hand, noticing the dried blood under her manicured nails, three of which were broken. He took her hand in his and stood, looming over her.

"Alexis?" he leaned down to her face, gently smiling at her, "Hey, come on, answer me. Wake up … "

With his free hand, he brushed the stray hair behind her ear and then brought his fingers to delicately touch her face where his bastard of a brother had left bruises. There were two. One was obviously to the left eye … it was turning black and looked like it hadn't finished swelling; the other was to her right jaw line and up to her cheek. Sonny wiped the tears quickly from his eyes.

"Hey, Alexis, honey … you need to wake up … Kristina and … "

Alexis blinked for a long moment, and then opened her eyes again. Sonny's heart leapt.

Sonny continued, "Kristina and Molly, they need you to … "

She blinked again, this time opening her eyes up to him. "Kris … .Mol … " she stammered.

"Yes, hey." He leaned down to kiss her gently on her forehead, letting the tears come.

"I … " she tried to speak.

"You don't have to speak, Alexis, it's okay … I'm here." He leaned in as close as he could without touching her face with his and locked her eyes on his. "I'm here." He gently kissed her lips, not knowing why … he just did. He leaned back and continued to look in her dark eyes.

She whispered, before closing her eyes to the tears, "I kil … I killed him … I killed Stavros."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sonny held her hand for an hour, and then Robin walked in with Nikolas and Sam.

Sam rushed to her mother's side and began to cry.

Nikolas glared at Sonny and conversed with Robin on how she was doing.

"Sonny? How long has she been like this?" Sam asked though her tears.

Sonny looked over to Sam, then immediately back to Alexis' face, "An hour."

"Did she say anything?" Sam continued to question.

"She asked about Molly, Kristina, and you," he lied. He didn't want Sam to know that Alexis didn't mention her name. There was no point in telling the whole truth now … especially the 'Stavros' comment. He'd get Alexis to explain that one later.

Nikolas walked up behind Sonny, and politely stated, "I'm sure you need to take a break for a few minutes. Would you mind allowing me to take over?" He was proper to those he hated as well. Sonny knew Nikolas couldn't stand him, but Nikolas didn't matter to him right now. Alexis did.

Sonny nodded and stood, not releasing Alexis' hand. "If she wakes up, I need to see her." He looked over to Sam, then to Nikolas, then to Robin. "She needs to talk to me when she wakes up." He caught Robin's eyes, and she nodded. Sonny bent down to kiss Alexis once more on the lips, not missing Sam's slight gasp at his action. His lips lingered on hers for a moment, then he slowly backed away, memorized her face … not that he needed to. He could not see Alexis for twenty years and still know her face, her smell, her taste. He squeezed her hand lightly and stepped back, letting Nikolas join her side.

Robin walked Sonny out. "Are you going to stick around?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to run down to the cafeteria and get some coffee, then I'll be back up. You said that I could stay with her, right?" he asked, needing her assurance once more.

"Well, you aren't supposed to, but it's fine. I'll pull my weight around. Are you going to need a cot? You've been up for a while now."

"What time is it?"

"It's eight a.m. You've been here since three thirty."

"Yeah, if you could get them to bring me a cot to sleep on, that'd be nice. Robin," he stopped her as she walked away.

She looked over to him, worried at how tired he looked.

"You didn't … " he was motioning with his hands, "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

Robin looked around the hallway, then back to her friend, "No Sonny. I didn't. I won't," she promised once more.

Sonny nodded and watched her walk away, turned, and walked the opposite direction to get some coffee, dialing Leticia's number along the way.

"Hello?"

"Leticia, it's Sonny … "

"Mr. Corinthos! How's," she whispered the last part, "Alexis?"

"They say she's getting better. She's been sleeping, how are the babies?"

"Fine, Kristina's really worried about her mother, but Michael is helping her. They're throwing pancake's around the kitchen."

Sonny smiled. He'd have to clean that up later. Leticia would, of course, but there would also be bits and pieces of pancakes hidden that Sonny would eventually find.

"And Molly?"

"Oh, that little feisty one. She's great … cooing and babbling away. She almost walked a few minutes ago."

Sonny winced. He knew Alexis would want to be there, "Well, next time, get the camera, but for now, Leticia, don't encourage her to walk … at least until Alexis comes home." He knew Alexis would get angry at him telling her daughter's babysitter to discourage achievement, but he also knew the smile that would be on Alexis' face when she saw Molly walk for the first time.

"Okay, I understand."

"Kiss them for me."

"Yes, sir … "

"Leticia, please stop with the 'sir' and 'Mr. Corinthos'. I've known you longer than some of my best friends. I'm Sonny. I'll call back later."

"Yes, sir … er … yes, okay.."

Sonny flipped his phone shut and continued to the cafeteria, thinking of ways to get Alexis to open up to him. He knew that when she woke back up, she'd crawl back into herself and repress the memories, but he needed to know. He wanted to know what the hell his little brother did exactly.

--

"Mom?" Sam whispered. Nikolas looked over to her. He knew she was hiding something. He could tell. When he came to visit Alexis before her surgery last week, he could tell his Aunt was hiding something as well, but he left it alone.

"Sam, I think we should let her sleep."

Sam looked over to Nikolas. She knew he was probably right, but she wanted to talk to Alexis to see what had happened.

Jax poked his head through the door and whispered to Sam and Nikolas. "Robin says it's my turn. She needs to run some tests on Alexis, so Luke and I need to quickly come say 'Hey'.

Sam didn't want to leave. She was pissed. She walked up to Robin and didn't hold back her anger.

"Look, I know Alexis called Sonny from the house, but WHY can't I stay in there with her? I saw your nurses bring a cot in there! What's going on?"

Robin took a deep breath and tried to calm Sam down. Nikolas had joined them by now.

"Sam. Nikolas. Alexis was raped."

Robin allowed them to get past the shock.

"She was in shock for … I would guess … an hour, maybe a little less. She called Sonny."

"And Jason! What the hell did she need them for?!" Sam yelled.

"You're going to have to ask them that, Sam. And you're going to have to lower your voice."

Sam rolled her eyes and stepped back, allowing Nikolas to talk.

"Raped?" Nikolas asked. Robin nodded. He was still processing … then the anger grew. "Who the hell did this? WHO DID THIS?!"

Robin grabbed his arm and led him into an empty room, leaving Sam behind.

"Technically, no one is suppose to know that she was raped. It's not the kind of thing that we should tell the family until the victim wakes up. I called Lainey to come here for when Alexis wakes up, but she can't make it until tomorrow. She had a family crisis to deal with. As I said before, Alexis called Sonny to come get her. She wanted him there. I'd imagine she'd want him here too. Not only that, he woke her up. He spoke a little with her. I think he can get her to tell us what exactly happened."

"We've um … " Robin looked to the floor, then back up to Nikolas, "We've concluded that Ric raped her."

Sam, who was eavesdropping in the doorway, gasped.

Nikolas walked away quickly. "I'll kill him!" he yelled, before Robin ran after him. She had to stop him. She knew Ric was dead and that Nikolas wouldn't find him. She had to calm him down.

Sam watched Robin and Nikolas with her eyes and mouth both wide open in shock. She blinked and saw Ric having sex with her … on the floor … in her mother's house. Her eyes jerked open and she sank to the floor. Shutting her eyes again, the images of that night with her mother's husband crept into her vision. Ric raped Alexis. Ric raped her mother. Sam knew that Ric was crazy … maybe even clinically insane, but nothing would have set him off to rape and hurt Alexis … on the first night home from major surgery. Sam let the tears fall, wrapped her legs up to her chest, and sobbed.

--

"Good mornin' sunshine," Jax said softly as Alexis' eyes blinked open.

"Jax," she smiled. The first smile since …

"Hey, you gave us quite a scare. You must really love this place."

Alexis held the smile for a little longer, then closed her eyes to stop the tears. She couldn't feel anything.

"I can't … I can't feel anything."

Jax looked worried up at her monitor and then back to Alexis. "I'm sure they have you on some major medication, honey." He ran his hand through her hair. "I'll go get Robin, okay? She needs to know that you're awake."

Alexis nodded. She loved Jax with all her heart, but she didn't want him here now. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want to give him the chance to ask what happened, because she didn't know what lie to come up with.

Jax kissed her on the forehead and left, quickly being replaced by Robin.

"Well, hello there!" Robin said cheerfully.

"Robin? … Kristina, Molly … " Alexis whispered.

Robin took a seat next to Alexis on the bed. "They're okay. They're at Sonny's. They are completely safe and happy."

Alexis cleared her throat and nodded. "I can't feel anything."

"That's okay, Alexis, you don't want to feel anything."

"What happened?"

Robin looked sympathetically at Alexis, "I thought that you might be able to tell me that."

Alexis cleared her throat once more and looked away. "No, I mean, I know what happened, but, my … " she pointed down to her bandage on her stomach.

"Oh, right, okay, well, most of your stitches were torn, it opened, and … you lost a lot of blood. Can you tell me how it happened?"

"I was … I was raped." She looked Robin directly in the eye.

Robin nodded, giving Alexis time to continue, but she didn't. She just closed her eyes.

"Do you know who … ."

"Ric," Alexis interrupted quickly. "He um … we had a fight, he was drunk. He hit me, ra … raped me and then left. He left and I don't … I don't think he'll come back." She continued to look Robin directly in the eyes.

Robin knew she was lying, but she nodded. "I'm so sorry Alexis." She took her hand as Sonny walked in the room, coffee in hand.

He looked to the two women. His friend Robin who would stick with him through anything, and Alexis. Sonny didn't know exactly how he felt about Alexis now. They had been through hell and back, scratching and biting at each other for years, but the respect, and the love … it never left.

"Hey," Sonny whispered, taking Alexis' side as Robin smiled and left them alone, going to check back on Sam.

"Sonny? The girls … "

"They're at my place. With Leticia, Max, Milo, and Viola. They're completely fine."

Alexis nodded and finally made eye contact with him.

"Sonny?" she whispered, the tears ready to fall, "I murdered your brother."

Sonny's eyes glazed over while shaking his head. "No, Alexis, you were defending yourself." He quickly stood up and walked over to shut the door, returning to her side.

"I'm not angry at you, Alexis. Ric raped you honey - he could've killed you."

Alexis shook her head, allowing the tears to steadily stream down her face. "He wouldn't have. Sonny, he was drunk, but he wouldn't have killed me."

"How can you know that Alexis?"

Alexis face suddenly turned hard as she looked away toward the window. "He wasn't hurting me when I shot him. After … " she whimpered, finally feeling some of the pain from her stomach, "After it happened, he left … he um … he went somewhere else in the house. I assume the kitchen to get more alcohol. Um … I uh, I went as quickly and quietly as I could to our room, found my gun … .and … "

Sonny moved her face towards his. "Hey, you don't have to tell this now. Look, just rest okay? Just rest a while. I'm here all night. Lainey will be back tomorrow."

"I can't tell Lainey." She started to panic. "Sonny … no one can know. No one! I can't … I can't go through that again."

Sonny remembered Luis Alcazar's trial. He knew Alexis didn't have the strength to go through that again. He knew it was self-defense.

"Alexis, this is not murder. This is self-defense. I don't care if you had waiting ten years to kill him. He deserved it."

"The court won't see it that way. I killed him. I killed my husband. I killed my daughter's father. I killed … I killed your little brother. Sonny?"

"And if you hadn't … I would have."

Alexis stared into his eyes, wondering why they provided so much comfort to her.

"Okay, look, let's stop talking about it … " Sonny ordered. "Eell, one more thing. Alexis, when did you get a gun?"

Alexis left his eyes and focused on the sheet lying over her. "After Sam was kidnapped, I bought it. I um … I realized that I couldn't protect her. I was in the house Sonny. I was sitting in the living room working. I couldn't protect any of my children."

--

Sam remained seated on the floor when she saw Robin walking up to her. Robin, who Jason used to love … just one more person in Sam's life that she had to compete with. Looking over the young woman in front of her, Sam felt a twinge of jealousy. Robin was in her scrubs, with files in her hand and a stethoscope around her neck. She had a job. She didn't need any man in her life. She was nothing like her. Sam looked away as Robin approached, crouching down beside her.

"Sam. We need to talk."

Sam looked back over to Robin and nodded, pulling herself up and following the doctor into an empty room.

Robin smiled softly and started pacing the room in front of Sam, rambling on, "Look, I don't know if I should tell you this. I mean, you've been through so much over the past few months and Alexis has cancer and Jason's constantly in danger, and Ric, well, Ric's no where to be found … and … "

"Robin!"

Robin jerked her head over to Sam.

"Robin, what's going on. What are those?" Sam asked, looking at the files in Robin's hand.

"They're blood tests."

"Alexis'?" Sam started to panic again, her breathing increased.

"No. No, Sam, they're yours."

Sam was confused. "What? What's going on? Why do you have my blood tests? When did you run tests on me? Why?" Sam was getting angry. She really wasn't sure why she was angry, but she knew from somewhere that Robin had no right to do this.

"Listen … okay, have a seat." Robin waited for Sam to sit. "Look, since I've been back in Port Charles, I've started watching out for people. Jason was sick, you got shot. Every time someone that I know comes in here, if the opportunity presents itself, I do a few blood tests. You both gave blood for Alexis today, so I ran some tests, just to make sure that everything was fine. Look, I have HIV, Patrick might have contracted it, so it's automatic that I'd want to make sure … " she stopped, thinking of Stone, "and it's not even just that, I mean, I like you. I like Jason. I want to make sure that you're … you know … okay."

Sam nodded, wanting her to get to the point. "So what did you find?" she asked impatiently.

Robin let out a long breath. She knew that she shouldn't tell her. Sam needed to be there with Alexis, but Robin also knew that the women didn't really get along, and, maybe … maybe Sam wanted this way out. She looked Sam squarely in the eyes with sympathy. "Sam … you aren't Alexis' daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Her story was simple … detailed … to the point, but too simple for Lainey's taste. Alexis was lying about something, and Lainey was going to pull it out of her.

"Alexis, I know this is painful, but we need to start at the beginning again."

Alexis eyes flew open wide, "Why the hell do I have to keep telling you this story over and over?! Lainey, I've told you everything I can remember!" Alexis was irritated. The doctors were slowly weaning her off the medication to see how much she could handle, and she was close to her breaking point. She actually liked this time that she spent with Lainey, when they weren't discussing what happened two nights ago. It was a time that Sonny left the room. He had been in the room for at least 45 of the 48 hours she had been in here. Other visitors had come and gone, but there was nothing she could do or say to get Sonny out for the night, "Lainey, I'm in pain, I'm tired, and I want to go home. I DON'T, however, want to relive that night over and over."

Lainey sighed, "Listen," she said sweetly, "I know that this seems unorthodoxed to you Alexis … but really, I think that you're leaving something out. There. I said it. Whether it's intentional or not, Alexis, you have to get this out. You need to deal with this situation in its entirety in order to heal. This experience will stay with you forever, but it doesn't have to haunt you."

At that, Alexis had to laugh, then cringe - her side felt like it was ripping open again.

"Lainey, this … what Ric did to me, it's no comparison to what I've been through already. I actually think it's kind of funny."

"Funny. Alexis?"

Now it was Alexis' turn to sigh, "I didn't mean it really that way … I mean, it just … this is my life. These are the types of things that happen to me. It's just the way it works."

"Elaborate."

"My mother murdered in front of me at the age of 8. My baby sister taken away that same night, only to have her returned to me almost thirty years later just to die again. My brother Stavros and my step-mother Helena making my life a living hell until I could get out of there. Me running out on possibly the man I should have married. Kristina and Molly would have been his. Ned Ashton." She looked to Lainey to make sure she was following. "Sure, Kristina and Molly would have been different people, but their lives would have been better. Safer. Their family would be crazy and argumentative and controlling, but … they'd be loved." Alexis started crying. "But I didn't go that route. Nope. Of course not. I left the safe relationship and got involved with the local crime lord Sonny Corinthos, who was my best friend and was so completely wonderful for a time there, then … we just … stopped. Life intervened. So then there was Luis Alcazar. A man I murdered … " she stopped.

Lainey sat in silence for a few moments, "You wanna keep going?"

Alexis darted her eyes back to Lainey, "Sorry … I zoned out there for a minute. Where was I? Oh, yeah, the man I killed … threw, well, pushed, well, hell, I don't even remember, he went over the balcony and it was because of me. So his brother came into town to be a constant threat to me. The asshole won't back down. Every chance he gets he brings it up. So then there are the insignificant people … Carly … Skye … and for a while, Sam … who dedicated the time, every time I was around, to help add misery to my life. Helena is still around, Kristina got sick. I yelled at a woman, my daughter … ha! … who was nine-months pregnant with my grandchild. Lainey, I had a grandbaby and I … I had something to do with her death." Alexis sobbed. Lainey scooted her chair over closer and took Alexis hand. "That baby's death would have occurred anyway. You upset Sam, but that had nothing … NOTHING to do with her losing her baby."

Alexis ignored her and continued, wiping her eyes, "Oh, yeah, then came Manny. The psycho who I set free. Yeah … that was me. Good ole' Alexis, not listening to what the local mob families were whispering in my ear … telling me that he hadn't changed … he was still a cold blooded killer … no … I listened to reason. Science. Facts. Proof. I listened to two very, very brilliant doctors who assured me that he was a different person, and I helped set him free. Then to only have him terrorize and kidnap my first born daughter a month or two later. Where now to? Oh … Ric … sweet misunderstood Ric. His obsession with his brother should have had him locked up years ago. No one that hurt … that battered … no one in that much pain and anguish should have been left to his own devices. He hurt so many people, Lainey. Forget me. He hurt Carly, Liz, Sonny, Jason, Sam, hell, I don't know who else … but I forgave him. Time and time again, I forgave him because there was something about him. He was … he was like me. We were both neglected and abused as children, we both grew up to be fiercely independent people who hid from everything … everyone … every feeling inside of us. We were a lot alike, and I loved him. I look back and don't see the love that he claimed to have for me, but I know that I loved him. He made things disappear for me. He made the monsters in my past finally go away … I could forget them through him. He made me happy, and then he slept with my daughter, and then raped me. My own husband." Lainey watched as Alexis smiled at the situation, becoming worried about her patient's mental health. "My husband raped me." Alexis let out a laugh and looked Lainey straight in the eyes. "And I killed him." Alexis paused. Lainey sat in shock. "I wanted him to be the last monster I dealt with."

The silence was deafening. Sonny leaned against the wall outside Alexis' hospital room and took it all in. He knew that he shouldn't have been listening, but he figured that he never did anything he was supposed to do anyway, so there he was. After Alexis admitted the truth to Lainey, he walked away. Not far … just away.

"Sonny? How's Alexis?" A familiar voice came from behind him. Sonny's eyes were closed.

"She'll live."

Carly had never seen him this rattled … this tired … this upset.

"Jax wanted to go in and see her … "

"She's with Lainey right now, but I think their session is almost over."

Carly nodded and began to walk away, stalling for one more moment to glance back at the man she once claimed to love. "Are you okay?"

Sonny shook his head. "No," he answered simply and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alexis lay back on her hospital bed. She missed her girls. Both of the little one's birthdays were next month, Kristina's fall festival at school would be this month, her Thanksgiving play next month, Christmas break in December, and Alexis would probably miss it all, or be too sick and weak to really enjoy it. Molly would start walking soon. She already said her first few words, including 'Daddy'. This brought tears to Alexis' eyes. Why did she still think that Ric had been a good father? He loved his kids, but that didn't make him a good father. Good fathers don't hurt their children's mothers. Good fathers don't choose their brother over their child, even if the child was still in her mother's womb. But Ric was a good father in Alexis' mind. He was better than her father and that's saying something. Or was it? Molly loved him. She didn't know any better. Alexis thought that she changed Ric. She didn't set out to change him, but she thought she did anyway. Boy was she wrong. He just lied dormant for a year. Alexis took a long, deep breath and held it as she saw Jason walk in the room.

"Hi, Alexis."

"Jason? What brings you here?"

"Sonny asked me to come stay with you for a while. He's wrapped up in some business today and he didn't want you to be alone."

"Oh, how kind of him. Well, I'm letting you off. We both know you don't want to baby-sit me today. And I'm offended that Sonny thinks I need a baby-sitter."

"I offered."

"Why?"

"Cause I think we could use the time to talk."

"What could we possibly talk about?" Alexis looked away uncomfortably as Jason pulled a chair closer to the bed.

"Life … and how it got us to this point."

"What point are you referring to?"

"Us acting as if we hate each other."

Alexis just gave him a look.

"You act like you hate me?"

Jason nodded and looked down.

"I've never hated you Jason. I'm pretty sure that I don't act like it, but I want nothing to do with your kind of life … so, I don't invite you to parties … the movies … dinner … I don't call you four times a week to just talk. I didn't want you involved with my daughter because she was shot in your arms and nearly died. I would move heaven and earth to stop that from happening again."

Jason looked up at the woman in front of him. "We used to be friends. You didn't really mind what Sonny and I did back then."

"Back then I wasn't a mother," she said harshly.

He nodded once more. "Why did you sleep with Sonny?"

Alexis gaped at Jason. "Excuse me?"

"You slept with Sonny. You got pregnant. You lied. I understand the lying, Alexis, but why did you even sleep with him in the first place? I think that sex was put on this earth for procreation purposes, right? Yet you didn't want to get pregnant by Sonny … so why?"

Alexis was smiling. This was quite possibly the strangest conversation she'd ever had.

"Why did you sleep with Carly? You can't ask me to believe that you really wanted a child with her?"

"Good point."

"What the hell do you want to know for?"

"Just curious."

"Well, um … it's none of your business, so stop being curious."

"Okay, sorry … I just, I don't know. That's when everything went south for you and Sonny, you and me … "

"That wasn't my intention, but you can't blame me for not wanting my daughter raised by the most dangerous criminal in Port Charles."

"Liz is pregnant with my child."

Alexis sat quietly looking at him. She didn't know what to say, but now she understood why he was asking the questions from before.

"Like you and Sonny, we didn't plan on it. We didn't want it."

"But she told you. That's a difference."

"She has no one else to tell. Lucky is in rehab, her Grandmother is busy with Cameron, Emily is busy with Nikolas … and we're friends."

Alexis nodded, "You don't want your friendship to be ruined."

"Yeah."

"Then don't let it."

"How can it not be? She thinks the same thing you did. She doesn't want her child to be raised by a dangerous criminal."

"So you admit you're a criminal."

"I admit nothing." He smiled at the lawyer.

Laughing, Alexis continued, "So get out, Jason. Get out of the mob and live. Be with Sam, be friends with Elizabeth, be a father to this baby. Choose the people you love over a job."

"It's not that easy."

"It's not that hard."

Sam walked in shocked to see Jason in the room. "Hey," she directed to both her 'mother' and Jason.

"Hey, well, lookie here, Jason, your relief. How much do I owe you for baby-sitting?"

"Sonny's taking care of it." He smiled and placed the chair back where he retrieved it from and smiled to Sam as he walked out the door. He had no idea how to tell her and hoped that Alexis wouldn't.

"How ya feelin'?"

"A little better. Thanks. I'm ready to get out of here."

"Chemo starts in a few days?"

"Unfortunately."

"You're still going to do it, right?"

"Yeah."

Sam was sick of the normal conversation. She finally blurted out, "What happened? That night? Ric did this?"

Alexis darted her eyes quickly away from Sam, "I don't really fell like talking about it right now."

"Please, Alexis. I need to know."

"Well first," Alexis was getting brave, "is there anything you'd like me to know?"

Sam looked down to the sheet on the bed where Alexis' fingers were running the cotton through between. She thought of that night. The night she slept with her mother's husband, but she wasn't her mother. That, although still disgusting in her mind, made things a little better. She didn't want to tell Alexis. She wanted to keep this secret forever, but she knew in the back of her mind that Ric had probably told her … or Sonny, or even Jason …

Sam was honestly sick of the lie and hoped that Alexis knew. She sat down on the bed next to Alexis and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do you know?"

Alexis wasn't ready for this. She didn't feel up to slapping Sam, and that's what she had wanted to do ever since she saw her f--ing her husband.

"Do I know what?"

"Please don't make me say it."

"No … you're going to say it. You're going to tell me as if we both know that I DON'T know. I wasn't put through this for nothing. You're going to say it."

"I slept with him."

"With who?"

"Your husband."

"Say his name."

"Ric."

"And what was his relationship to you?"

Sam swallowed. Here goes nothing. "He was nothing to me."

"He was my husband … so that made him your … "

"Nothing."

"Sam," Alexis said, disgusted.

"He's not related to me … through blood or marriage." She stood up and walked to the door, looking back at Alexis. Opening the door, she looked down at the floor, "You aren't my mother."

Sam walked out, closed the door, walked seven feet, and fell to the floor in silent sobs.

Alexis though, just stared ahead. What? What?! Tears came to Alexis' eyes. They fell. They fell for Sam … they fell for herself. Alexis stood and walked into the hallway, hoping to find someone … anyone … and she did. Sam was sitting on the floor, knees to her chest, crying. Alexis walked up to her and bent down. She turned Sam's face to her.

"What did you say?"

Sam let out a sob. "You're not my mother."

Alexis let a few tears fall as she and Sam continued to just look at each other.

"Alexis! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Sonny yelled when he saw the two women on the floor.

"Not now, Sonny," Alexis ordered without breaking eye contact with Sam. Her hand was still on her cheek.

"Sonny's right Alexis, get back in your bed," Patrick chimed in, who was just walking by. He kept walking, so Alexis ignored him.

She whispered to Sam, "You aren't?"

Sam shook her head 'no', but didn't look away.

Then, the tornado came. Epiphany walked up to the two women on the floor and said, "Alexis, go back in your … "

"NO!" Alexis screamed as she stood up. "STOP IT EVERYONE! I'm out of my bed and I'll STAY out of my bed until I damn well feel like getting BACK in bed!! Do you understand me?" she stared at Epiphany and Sonny.

"I'm talking to MY DAUGHTER!" Alexis let it out. She looked down to Sam. "You are my daughter. Blood or no blood. We didn't go through all of that sh-- with the fighting and the kidnapping and the sleeping with my husband and the cancer and the rape and the MURDER of my HUSBAND for NOTHING!! We didn't go through all of that to not bond … to not know each other … to not get something good out of it. Whether you like it or not … you are my daughter. Now … " Alexis turned back to Epiphany, "I think I should get back into bed." And she fell. Sonny and Epiphany didn't get to her in time before she hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jason ran up to Sam who was crying hysterically. Jax ran to Sonny who was hugging Carly.

"What happened?!" Yelled Jax at Sonny.

Carly looked over to Jax, "Alexis collapsed."

"And Sonny attacked me!!" Sam chimed in.

Jason looked to Sonny while holding Sam.

Sonny looked away, "I didn't attack you, Sam."

"Well, you were yelling!"

"You shouldn't have told her that you weren't her daughter!"

"Oh, and lie some more?! I was sick of lying!" Sam held onto Jason closely, "Alexis killed Ric." She looked up into his eyes, "Is that why she called you two?"

Jason nodded and kissed her forehead.

Jax was getting angrier by the second, "Okay, look, I don't care about this … where the hell is Alexis? How is she?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Patrick, Robin, and Epiphany stepped out of the double doors to meet the crowd.

No one needed to ask, Robin started, "She's going to be fine. She was just dehydrated a bit … and … well, it was too soon for her to be out of bed. We're keeping her for a few more tests, and then she'll be back in her room." Robin looked to Sonny, "I'm going to have to make the rule that only one person at a time can see her. I need her to get as much rest as possible."

Sonny nodded, turning from Jason, Sam, Jax, Carly, and the doctors … walking in to Alexis' empty hospital room. Sam isn't Alexis' daughter. He sat on the cot by the window that was his new bed. Alexis has lung cancer … he had to keep reminding himself of that. They still needed to talk about the chemo … when she's strong enough to get started … where she would live. Alexis murdered Ric. She wouldn't want to go home. She would come live with him … at least until she beat the cancer.

"Okay, so … Sam, why don't you leave? I mean, you aren't her daughter anymore … you'll only continue to upset her if you stay," Carly ordered.

Jason looked angrily over at Carly … Jax looked confused.

"No! Shut the hell up, Carly. You didn't hear Alexis before. She wants me and as soon as she gets back, she might want to talk to me."

"Why do you care?" Carly questioned.

"Because I love her!" Sam yelled and walked off, leaving Jason behind … replaying that last sentence over and over in his head. Sam had never told him that she loved Alexis.

Jax was becoming tired of the drama, so he told Robin to update him as soon as she brought Alexis back into her room. He led Carly to sit in the waiting room. Jason walked into Alexis' room to find Sonny staring across to the peach wall with a tacky picture hanging.

"Sonny?"

"This is my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"Ric … I should have killed him."

Jason sat down next to his boss and friend and placed a supporting hand over his shoulder, "None of this is your fault. This is Ric's fault. He was psychotic, Sonny."

"But if I had killed him after what he did to Carly … "

"You can't do that. You can't keep thinking about what you 'should have done'. You did what needed to be done and you spared him his life. I'm sure if Alexis were here right now, she'd thank you."

"What?! Why the hell would she thank me?" Sonny stood and started to pace the room.

"Well, think Sonny … what's the one good thing that Ric did?"

He didn't need to think. That little girl who was staying at his house was the best thing that his brother did … and Sonny knew that … but now, that little girl didn't have a Daddy and her Mommy was battling cancer … alone.

"Alexis isn't going to die."

Jason stood and walked over to Sonny. "No. No, she's not." After a pat on the back, Jason went to find Sam. Sonny remained in the room, staring down at the three beautiful girls smiling in the photo by the hospital bed.

--

"Emily called me … how's Alexis?" Ned said frantically to Jax and Carly as soon as he walked off the elevator.

"Hey man … " Jax stood up to greet his friend, "she's okay for all I know … she's still having some tests ran. Man … I just. She's been through enough, you know?"

Ned and Jax walked around the 5th floor of the hospital, talking about Alexis … what they should do … how they should do it … and how they should change the way things were so that they can get back to the good ole' days.

Carly watched them walk and walk and walk. She didn't mind sitting there, reading a magazine … she had no where else to go. She felt horrible for Alexis … but was confused when it came to Sonny. Just two weeks ago, he was hassling her about Jax … acting as if he wanted her back … now … Alexis goes through this and he's all about her. She was always confused when it came to Sonny and Alexis' relationship. She knew how great of friends they were … and of course she knew that they had slept together, but she had no idea how big this really was. She looked over to Jax, wondering if he really was the one for her. She loved him … sure … but was this the Carly who needed a man in her life … a rich man preferably … or was this the Carly that she wanted to be … the independent, self-sufficient Carly who could live without a man. She needed to find out before Jax slipped that ring on her finger. Carly looked back to her magazine.

--

"Sam?"

Sam looked over from the edge of the roof to the love of her life.

"I figured you'd come here." Jason walked up behind Sam and placed his hands around her. "How are you?"

Sam leaned into him and let the tears fall silently. She looked up only once into his face and answered, "It turns out … I wanted her."

--

The first thing Alexis saw when she opened her eyes was Sonny running his hands over his face. He was sitting by her feet, talking … apologizing … over and over … his head in his hands … hiding the tears.

"I'm so sorry I let him live … I mean … sure, he gave you Molly … but … "

"Sonny?"

He looked over to her and immediately smiled, unconsciously standing, then leaning down to hold her close. Leaning back after a moment, Sonny returned to her side.

"Sonny?"

"Yes? Yeah, Alexis?"

"Sam?"

Sonny sighed and quietly asked, "Do you remember?"

Alexis continued to stare up at Sonny, "Yes. Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Hey, don't worry about Sam right now okay … Robin said that you need some rest … Sam's fine … she's still in the hospital, I think. She didn't want to leave you, but you can only have one visitor at a time."

"Why are you here?" Alexis questioned.

Sonny was shocked at her question. She didn't know? "What?"

"I'm grateful Sonny, I really am … but … " Alexis finally looked away … down to her fingers … nails cut … paint gone.

"Alexis? Do you … "

She interrupted him, "I mean, I'm grateful, especially for the other night when you cleaned up … " the tears started forming in her eyes, "when you cleaned up my mess, but Sonny? It's been three days. Why are you here? Spending the night? Never leaving my side? Being nice to me?"

Sonny couldn't believe it. She didn't know. Of course … he didn't tell her … probably wouldn't … but he figured that she could tell … he thought that she knew him so much … she should have known …

"I'm … I'm just watching out for you. Alexis, I … I care about what happens to you and I want to show you that you have me now. I'm here … completely for you. Whatever you need."

"I need Sam, Sonny." Alexis let the tears fall. She really didn't know why she couldn't stop them from falling … she'd wipe them … but they just kept coming. Sonny leaned in to hug her once more.

"Talk to me Alexis. Me. What is it?"

Alexis looked up to him as he released her, "It turns out … I wanted her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Sonny?" Jason poked his head in the door nodding for Sonny to join him in the hallway. He smiled to Alexis, and then turned. Sonny leaned in to kiss Alexis on the forehead.

"If you need me, I'm here." He walked out to see what Jason wanted - but he didn't see Jason - he saw Sam. Sonny looked down to his feet then up at Sam.

"I um - I was wondering if I could see her?" Sam asked.

Sonny nodded and looked up to her, quickly looking away, "Don't upset her. If you're going in there to - "

"I'm just going to talk … I won't upset her," Sam assured and walked past him.

Sonny finally saw Jason walking toward him and met his friend.

"She won't upset her Sonny," Jason told his boss.

He just nodded.

--

Alexis opened her eyes when the door reopened. She assumed that Sonny was back yet again. It made her feel better that he was here, but she didn't like being constantly asked how she was … him telling her that he was sorry … it wasn't his fault. It wasn't Sonny at the door. Alexis' lips curled up into the smallest smile as she watched Sam walk in, pull up a chair close to the bed, and take a seat. Sam reached for Alexis' hand. She didn't know exactly what to say.

"Sam."

"Alexis."

"I meant every word that I said out there. You're my daughter."

Sam nodded and looked away, "I went to the roof. I went there because I didn't know where else to go. I needed air, but … I didn't want to go downstairs … I was afraid that if I saw the taxi's pass by, I'd take one and leave."

"I'm glad you didn't." Alexis let her continue.

"I went to the roof and looked out … saw the docks … the skyline … the stars … and I just … I thought about everything we've been through … I thought about all the arguing … the fighting, me blaming you for everything, and … " Sam leaned down to bring her forehead to Alexis' hands, "I would go back and change it all. I would go back and do everything over if I could just … if I could just be your daughter."

Alexis turned her hands over … brought one to run through Sam's hair, the other one cupping her cheek.

"I just told Sonny … I just confessed that … I wanted you. Sam, I wanted you to be my daughter."

Sam nodded, "I told Jason the same thing. More than anything, Alexis, you're the one I wanted more than anything … and I … I screwed it up."

"This isn't your fault."

"I slept with your husband."

"I forgave you."

Sam looked up to Alexis and backed away, "You shouldn't."

"Sam, stop … "

"No - what I did is unforgivable." She stood up, "I'm not supposed to upset you right now Alexis, but - I slept with him - I wanted to - to get back at you - to make Jason angry - but I didn't think - I wasn't thinking about Kristina and Molly. I wasn't really thinking about you. I thought you were my mother and I slept with your husband."

Alexis just watched Sam. She didn't want to hear this, but she knew that Sam had to get it out.

"I really … I really wish that, that I could just, that I could have known that you weren't my mother. I wouldn't have done it. How sick is that?"

"Sam, that fight we had that night … it was horrible … it was … it was unlike me to lose it like that. I didn't say that you were pathetic. You weren't a disappointment … "

"I know. I know how you feel, and I just … " Sam looked away and walked to the door. "I can't be here now. Alexis, Liz is pregnant with Jason's baby, you aren't my mother - I have nothing here anymore."

"You do. Sam, I'm here - I want you in my life. I told you that you're still … "

"I know … and … thank you. I just … I can't deal with this now. I need time to clear my head … wrestle with my own demons and get them far away."

Alexis understood. She knew what it was like to feel trapped … so overwhelmed by what the world was throwing her that all she wanted to do was leave … run away … and she knew that it was the only thing that could salvage anything in her life.

"Where will you go? When are you coming back?"

Sam let the doorknob go and walked quickly to Alexis' side. She leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, took her hand once more.

"I don't know. I'll just drive for a while … I'll call you … I mean … you're gonna be going through chemo soon, Alexis, if you need me … you call me and I'll be right here … but for now … since you have Sonny, you have Jax … Ned … even Carly, I need to do this."

Alexis squeezed Sam's hand. "Sam … you'll always have a home here. You'll always be welcome in our lives. Kristina and Molly, they love you. I love you."

Sam wiped the tears from her face.

"And Jason … Sam, Jason loves you."

"I need to go." Sam quickly turned and she was gone … out the door. Alexis watched her leave and turned to her side, clutching her pillow, crying for her 'daughter'. Sonny quickly rejoined her and became instantly angry when he saw the pain Alexis was going through.

"What the hell did she say?!" he yelled. Alexis looked up to him.

"Sonny, she didn't upset me … "

"You're crying!"

"I'm sad!! Sonny!"

"Okay, okay … I'm sorry." He joined her on the bed, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry."

Alexis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to get out of here. I want to go … " she was going to say 'home', but that was the last place she wanted to go. "I want to go somewhere."

Sonny looked down to their hands, "Come home with me. You, Krissy, and Molly, come live with me."

"Like hell!!" Ned yelled as he walked in the room, followed by Jax … then Robin, who watched the two men walk from the elevator with an obvious purpose to Alexis' room. She knew that they were both about to violate her orders.

"Ned?" Alexis questioned … looking from Ned to Jax, then back to Ned.

"You are NOT living with him," Jax agreed.

Sonny rolled his eyes and looked back to the men, then to Robin, who looked pissed.

Robin spoke up angrily, "I said … no, I clearly ORDERED that there only be one visitor at a time. Two of you leave right NOW.'

Sonny looked to Alexis, who nodded to him, "Let me speak to Ned. I'm wondering what the hell is wrong with him." She looked over to Ned, who was embarrassed.

Sonny, Robin, and Jax left. Ned stood. Alexis glared.

"What was that about?"

"You can't live with him."

"You can't tell me that."

"Alexis, come on … "

"No, Ned … I haven't seen you in over a year. You can't just come back into my life and start controlling it."

"I wasn't trying to."

"What if I was going to say 'no' anyway? What if I know that it's a mistake. What if I didn't need any outside help to make this decision?"

"Were you? Going to say 'no'?"

Alexis averted her eyes from his. "I … I don't know."

"Come live with us. I just called grandfather, he said he'd be more than happy to let you girls stay with us."

Alexis tried to hold back the laugh, but wasn't successful. She didn't laugh as hard as she wanted, being that her side still hurt.

"That's funny?"

"Think about it, Ned." Alexis smiled up at him.

"You think about it. You'll be going through chemo soon … Alexis, we have a houseful of people who can help you … not to mention two doctors and one medical student under the same roof."

"The only three people who wouldn't drive me crazy. Ned, you, your mother, your grandfather … hell, I bet even Lulu and Dillon would drive me crazy."

"Alexis, please."

"Ned, come here." She reached out her hand to his and he sat down beside her, taking the hand that Sonny was just holding affectionately.

"Ned, you know I love you … and I appreciate this, but me and the girls at the Quartermaine's … that won't work."

Ned looked disappointed, "Then go with Jax. He has two extra rooms … live with him."

"And put up with Carly, no thank you."

"Oh, right, because you'd never have to put up with Carly at Sonny's."

"Ned, listen to me. Listen carefully. You know, you've always been there for me. You've always put me first, well, except that one time … "

"Let's not … "

"I know. Okay, thank you Ned. Thank you for … for offering this, and I'll think about it … but I honestly … I don't see how I'll feel comfortable there … you know? Edward hates me, Skye hates me … Tracy, I'm sure, isn't very fond of me, I don't know Dillon or Lulu … you'd be the only one who'd want me there."

"Monica and Alan want you there."

Alexis sighed. "Ned. No. I'm sorry, it's not personal … it's not … it's just not a good idea."

Ned looked down. "Alexis, Sonny's a mob boss. We both know … "

"It's dangerous. I know. And I would come live with you before him if I thought that it was necessary. He's Kristina's father … he's Molly's uncle … "

"He's a murderer."

Alexis looked quickly away from the hate in Ned's eyes.

"I love him."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ned just stared at Alexis. She looked away, shocked herself. Where the hell did that come from?

"What!? WHAT!!" Ned yelled and stood up. He was pissed, disgusted, mortified.

"Ned … "

"No ... don't 'Ned' me! Alexis! You love him?"

Alexis looked away again. 'I never stopped' she thought to herself but decided against revealing it.

Ned waited and Alexis just looked away.

He walked up and sat next to her. "You can't … after everything … you can't love him."

Alexis was tired. She thought back to the drama of the entire day and leaned back on her bed, facing Ned.

"Ned, you have no idea what I've been through. You've been gone - you left. You bailed - not me."

"Alexis, I love you more than he ever will," Ned admitted quickly and waited. He looked at her face as she closed her eyes. She looked as if she wanted to cry, but no tears came. Her eyes finally opened and met his instantly.

"There was a time, Ned, when that would have made my heart melt. There was a time when that's all I wanted to hear, but now, my love for you is gone. It died when you … "

"When I kept Kristina from you."

Alexis nodded. She could never get over that. She had forgiven him in a way, but she'd never forget. She'd never look at him the same.

"You thought you were doing it for the right reasons, but you weren't Ned. You weren't."

Ned down to her hands and took them in his. "I will be sorry for that forever Alexis." He met her gaze once more. "I will love you for - for the rest of my life. Alexis, no matter what happens - you get married - I get married - however many children we end up with - however much I love whoever else I'm with - no one will ever compare to you."

Alexis looked down to their hands … and she thought of Sonny, not Ned. She wanted those words to come out of Sonny's mouth. She felt horrible for thinking of Sonny when Ned was being so open, but she loved him, not Ned. She wanted to be alone.

"Ned, I will always love you too, you and I had something that was more special and … it was the most … comfortable time in my life … but that … it … Ned, it's all over. It's been over for so long now … and I've lived an entire lifetime since then. I've been beaten … " she started laughing, "literally and figuratively … for the past few years and … you have no idea … you're so … " she smiled up at Ned, "I don't know … innocent? You'll never know what it's like … this heartache … this pain … you'll never know it."

Ned nodded, "And Sonny does." It wasn't a question.

Alexis breathed in, but before she could agree or say anything, Ned leaned in and kissed her forehead. He backed away slowly with a smile.

"I'm here. I'm a phone call away at all times. If he hurts you … "

"Ned … "

"No, if he hurts you … "

"I hope to God you aren't talking about me hurting her, pretty boy..." Sonny boomed as he walked in the room confidently. Ned and Alexis' heads both jerked to him ... he had gone home to shower and shave. Alexis couldn't help but blush at the sight of him, but she remained in control of her emotions. Ned looked back to her and squeezed her hand, mouthing the words, "I love you" before he nodded to Sonny and left. Alexis watched him leave and turned her attention to her handsome roommate as he placed a manila folder on her bed next to her.

"You cleaned up well," Alexis said.

Sonny smiled and pushed the folder closer to her.

"What's this?"

He said nothing - just showed his dimples.

Alexis sighed and grabbed the folder, opening it to see picture after picture drawn by Kristina, Molly, Michael, and Morgan … more from Kristina. There were 'get well's', 'I love you's' and 'come home soon's' over and over and over … squiggly lines from Molly that Alexis had known was hers.

Sonny smiled down still at Alexis, his heart growing bigger each time she looked to the next drawing. Then she reached the last. He grew nervous.

It was a drawing of Greystone … there was Molly in her stroller, Kristina, Michael, Morgan, even Viola, Leticia, Max, and Milo … but Alexis focused on the two people standing to the side. Kristina and Michael had drawn Sonny and Alexis holding hands to the far left of the page … smiling. At the bottom of the drawing, was Sonny's handwriting, simply, "Please say 'yes'."

Alexis looked up to Sonny, letting her tears fall slowly down her face.

Sonny's smile faded. His heart was still breaking from what she had been through … and thinking of what she was going to go through with the chemo. Like hell he would let her do this alone.

Alexis let out a small laugh, "You're a horrible man, Sonny Corinthos."

Sonny looked worried.

Alexis smiled, "How can I say 'no' to this?"

His worry went away and he smiled. He wanted to reach down and take her in his arms, but he just smiled. He wasn't quite sure Alexis was ready to know that he had been slowly falling back in love with her. He laughed inside himself at that - he wasn't falling back in love with her - he was just realizing that it hadn't left to begin with. He, too, didn't feel like being rejected, so he was silent. If it was meant to be, which he thought it was, then it would happen eventually.

--

Five days later …

"Mommy!! Alexis!! Maaamaaa! Alexis!!" yelled Kristina, Michael, Molly, then Morgan. Alexis walked into the living room followed closely by Sonny, Carly, Jason, Max, and Milo. She was weak … but the bruises were healing nicely and Robin finally said that it was okay to go home. Her first chemo session was that day at the hospital and Sonny didn't leave her side for a second.

_Jason and Carly came in after about an hour and Jason handed Alexis his cell phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Alexis? It's Sam."_

_Alexis gasped. She couldn't speak. It had only been a few days since she'd seen or heard from Sam, and she was beginning to really get worried._

"_I called Jason - he said you have chemo today?"_

"_Yeah … um … yeah, I'm actually in here now … where are you?"_

"_On the ocean … it doesn't matter where … I'm okay Alexis. Are you?"_

_Alexis wanted to cry. Why the hell did Sam do this? Alexis wanted this girl as her daughter and now she was acting like the perfect one. Alexis wasn't angry at her for leaving … she would have done the same … but she was still reeling from the discovery that Sam wasn't hers. No matter what happened to them in the past … no matter what Sam did to destroy their relationship … whether on purpose or by mistake … no matter how Alexis pushed and pushed Sam away … from Jason and herself … there was a love there that was different from any other … and Alexis would NOT give that up._

"_I miss you, Sam."_

_Alexis heard nothing from the other end … she thought she heard Sam sniffle, but she wasn't sure. She heard waves … a few seagulls … and then her voice._

"_I um … I have to go. I just wanted to um … I wanted to just talk to you … "_

"_Sam wait. Please."_

"_I have to go."_

"_No! Sam, damnit! Wait a minute!"_

"_Alexis," Sonny interrupted … he didn't like her getting this worked up. Sonny stopped talking the moment Alexis glared at him … she returned to the phone._

"_Listen to me. Sam … I'm glad that you're okay … and I'm fine … but listen … you can't run from me. You can't run from Jason." Alexis looked up to Jason, who's eyes were closed. Carly's hand on his shoulder. "Sam, you take as long as you want, but you're wanted here. It's not just me and Jason … Kristina and Molly … they want you back … Sonny, hell, even Carly's here and she's acting nice. Sam … Carly's being nice to me … I think you might want to see this."_

_Carly rolled her eyes and smiled._

"_Okay … I'll let you go Sam, but you have to promise me something."_

_Sam was obviously crying on the other end, but she managed to reply, "Okay … "_

"_Promise me that you'll call me … or write me. Sam, I refuse to go a week without knowing where you are … if you're okay. You can stay where you are … go where you want, but you will not forget me … or Jason, or our girls … Sam, I told you … blood or no blood … "_

_Sam nodded on the other side, then finally agreed._

_Alexis smiled, looking up to Jason._

"_Sam … I'm serious. If you don't, Jason is going to bring ME to find you. You wouldn't do that to him, would you?"_

_Sam laughed, "No … no, I will. I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're feeling."_

"_Okay. Sam - I know how strange this must be, but I love you."_

_This was too much for her … she wasn't use to being treated this way … so she had to go. She said 'I love you' once more and hung up, walking then to her room on the boat to cry._

_That phone call meant the world to Alexis and she looked from Sonny to Jason to Carly and was baffled by the way her life was turning out. These three people who wanted nothing to do with her a few weeks ago … are now her three rocks. Carly … not so much … but it did amaze Alexis how different she was becoming._

Now sitting on the couch in the living room in her 'new' home, surrounded by hyper children from the ages of one to twelve, Alexis was ecstatic. She watched as Michael, Kristina, and Morgan played Michael's new 'educational' video game that Kristina bought him for his last birthday. Molly had been crawling around her big sister, but once she saw a clear pathway to her mother, she was on her way. Alexis smiled as she saw her youngest beauty try with all her might to crawl as fast as possible to her Mommy. Sonny stopped Alexis from bending over to scoop her up. He stood and intercepted Molly from her goal. He swung her around in the air. At first, Molly screamed in disgust as she was taken away from her mother, but then squealed in delight as she flew in the air, landing of course, in her mother's lap. Alexis smiled up to Sonny who smiled to her. Things were going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Move it over here … no, there … to the left … my left, Sonny … " Alexis had never felt this horrible. She was lying in her room at Sonny's for five days … five whole days … four full nights … and five whole days … in one room. She threw up more than she ate, which was bad, and slept more than she cried, which was a relief. After her third chemo treatment, she refused to see the kids. She banned Carly from the room, and Jason was getting on her everlasting nerve. It had been five weeks since her first chemo treatment and the move to Sonny's from the hospital. The first few days were fine … a little nausea, weakness, but she could walk … now … no walking, she could barely sit up on her own. She was presently instructing Sonny where to set the trash can they so lovingly called the puke bucket. Alexis was finally happy when he placed it where she wanted and lay back onto the two pillows behind her, her head missing the top, banging against the bed frame.

"Ah!! Damnit!! You little sh--!!" She yelped, lifting her right hand as fast as she could, which wasn't fast at all to the back of her head. She didn't hit her head hard, but it felt like a baseball bat slamming against her.

"Oh my God, Alexis!" Sonny quickly leaned on the bed and pulled Alexis toward him, placing his hand lightly on top of hers which was holding her head tightly.

Alexis let the tears fall, 'Great … here we go again with the waterworks,' Alexis thought to herself … she couldn't stop crying. Sonny held her tight. She felt him relax against her and she did the same. The pain was minimizing in her head, but her stomach turned and her eyes stung from crying. Her head rested now on his shoulder. He moved to sit next to her, her head on his chest, his hands running through her thinning hair, her tears dropping on his black t-shirt, her arms wrapped around his waste. He lay back on the bed, pulling her gently down with him … both now laying complete on the bed side by side … her forehead buried in his chest … his arms wrapped around her back.

"Sonny," she whispered over and over as he rocked her against him … the tears claiming more and more of his shirt.

"I've got you," he whispered into her hair. She shivered … 'Idiot' he thought to himself and pulled the covers on top of them. They kept this part of the house warm even though it was scorching hot outside … Alexis was rarely not freezing on a good day. He pulled the covers up to their shoulders and held her closer, running his hands up and down her back and arms to give her his warmth.

Alexis stopped him by wrapping her arms around his body, pulling herself with all her might to him. They were holding each other from head to foot now … everything touching … everything warm. Sonny somehow shut off his feelings … not in his head or heart, but his body … he couldn't live with himself if she knew how much he wanted her … she would be disgusted … the thought of him wanting her while she threw up all over him daily made her even more ill, but he did. Every day that passed was yet another day that he fell more in love with her … and of course, she was oblivious to it all. He couldn't put that on her. He couldn't profess his love when she was feeling so awful. He'd like to think that it would put a smile on her face, and he knew it would, but then he knew she'd ban him too from the room … just like Carly. She got too close. Sonny smiled to himself thinking of all the times he walked in the room these past few weeks and saw Carly reading to Alexis, painting her toenails, showing her more drawings from the kids … then one day, Alexis told Sonny that she couldn't have Carly see her like this anymore. This of course, didn't stop Carly … but she only came in while Alexis was asleep. Alexis knew … she didn't go to college for nothing … she knew when she saw her toenails and fingernails freshly painted when she woke up that Carly came for a visit.

The kids, on the other hand, were not allowed even close to the door and Sonny agreed. Alexis didn't look like herself. It had only been five weeks, but Alexis had lost so much weight. It wasn't much, but she was already so thin, that she was now all skin and bones. Kristina threw a fit almost every day to see her mother, copied shortly after by Molly. Michael tried his best to entertain them, but he himself was worried. Sonny finally put a walkie talkie in the room so they could talk. Alexis spent most of her time on the walkie talkies with the kids, but not now. Now, she was exactly where Sonny wanted her … in his arms. This was the second time that they lay like this together and Sonny felt horrible that he loved it. He just loved being close to her.

Alexis managed to stop crying but was now breathing heavily, "Sonny?"

"Yeah." He tried looking to her, but she held on tight. Her mouth was close to his ear and his, hers.

"Tell me … " she managed to gasp … her breathing becoming more rapid.

Sonny knew what she needed, '"Breathe … breathe, Alexis," he whispered over and over, "I've got you Alexis, breathe … "

It wasn't working … she was gasping for air. Sonny panicked and pulled back. "Alexis! Hey, honey … please, breathe" Her eyes met his. She was scared - he could tell that she had never been more frightened. She gasped again for air, sucking as much possible in, which wasn't enough. She tried to say his name, but nothing came out. He jumped from the bed and reached for the phone, "We need you … " Sonny simply said and joined Alexis again on the bed, placing her hands on his chest. She was fighting for air. He breathed in deep, allowing her fingers to grip his shirt then open up full on his chest. Her eyes never left his … gasping for air …

"Alexis, feel me breathe … come on … we're breathing together … " he took a deep breath and she mimicked him, "Come on baby … we're breathing the same air … come on … feel it, Alexis … " Sonny nodded and remained locked in her eyes as she breathed deeper, "That's it … we're breathing the same … we're the same, Alexis … okay … " she was getting better, breathing deeper, hands splayed across his chest, feeling his own chest rise from the air.

Robin burst through the room, taking in the scene before her. She reached for the oxygen and quickly moved behind Alexis on the bed to put the mask over her mouth and nose. She didn't want to break their connection, so she gently raised Alexis' head and slipped the mask around. She sat on the bed behind Alexis and rubbed her back. She watched as Sonny's eyes were determined to get her through this. This was Alexis' second attack in three days and it worried Robin.

After a few moments, Alexis closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sonny's eyes closed himself, but it was only to stop the tears. Robin gently removed the oxygen mask and stood to leave, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Robin," Sonny whispered. She looked to him sympathetically. He nodded, "Thank you."

Robin practically moved in when she ordered Alexis to bed rest. She knew that Sonny had plenty of help for the kids and they could afford their own private nurse, but she felt compelled to do this herself. She felt a strong connection to Alexis and wanted to see her through to her recovery. She was doing normal with the side effects of the chemo … but Robin was worried about what she could only describe as her asthma attacks. Although this was only the second one, Robin didn't like it. She left the room to find Jason and Carly pacing the hallway.

"She okay?" Carly demanded. Robin nodded, looking then to Jason.

"Can I talk to you?"

Jason nodded and followed Robin down the stairs to the living room, Carly following two steps behind.

--

Sonny watched her sleep for an hour. This was when she was most peaceful. She wasn't exactly 'peaceful' through any nap or sleep, but it was better than being awake. He looked her face over, lightly dragging his fingers along her smooth skin. He'd noticed the bags under her eyes, the worried lines on her forehead, and he knew that she would wake soon. This was his time … when she slept, that he pretended they were married. He pretended they were in love and together for life. He kissed her forehead gently, sure not to wake her prematurely, because where he kissed next, he knew she wouldn't allow awake. His lips touched hers … a whisper touch that he could barely feel physically, but his heart felt completely. He leaned back to look at her face more and was shocked to see her eyes wide open. He was suddenly embarrassed and a little frightened by how she would react.

Alexis looked down to his lips, and then locked eyes with him.

She whispered, "Did you just kiss me?"

Sonny smiled the smallest smile.

"No."

"I didn't think so." She smiled back at him. The next thing she did was the most unexpected thing that he'd ever imagined. Her hands slowly came up. One stopped at his chest and the other behind his neck. She pulled him to her, licking her lips slowly. Her breathing heavy, but that was normal for this … his lips crashed into hers softly, but hungrily. At first it was only lips … soft kisses … short and sweet, then long and full. Sonny's heart raced with each second passing, and he was more than pleased to feel her tongue glide against his bottom lip. He quickly opened his mouth to hers … tongues dancing … tasting her for the longest time. He had waited for this moment for years. His hands around the small of her back, pulling her small body gently to his … her right hand at his chest, grabbing his shirt, her left hand behind his neck, running up through his hair and down his face … lips constantly together, tongues never parting. Alexis felt him against her, she smiled against his lips at his arousal for her … partly smiling because she was happy to feel it … partly smiling because it embarrassed her that they could go no further. She pulled away after one more long kiss and looked deep into his eyes. Sonny took a minute to compose himself. Moving from complete and utter lust in his eyes to pure love for her. He smiled down to her smile.

"Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just kiss me?"

"No."

Sonny nodded. "I didn't think so."

--

A/N: So those of you who love the show 'Mad About You', yes, I stole that from there!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Dear Alexis,_

_  
Howdy from Texas … don't ask! I just reread that and it rhymes!! Dear Alexis, howdy from Texas!! Yes, I'm in Texas and I'll explain why when I see you. That's right! I'm heading back to Port Charles within the month. I'm so excited to come home! I've talked to Jason a lot and can't wait to see him! He says that you've been keeping him in line … and that he's been annoying you to no end. I love that! You know I do! I wrote Kristina and Molly a letter for Sonny to read them, or you can read it on your walkie talkie. I'm sorry to hear that you're stuck in bed, but knowing that you have Sonny, Nikolas, Jason, Jax, Robin, and Carly there for you makes me feel better. Don't let Carly read this part!!: I can't wait to see what she's like when she's being nice! Does she still yell? Okay, that was mean. While you're laying there in bed, just think of it as a vacation! I'll bring some decorations to set up the room to look like the Bahamas or something! Anyway, I just wanted to write and say hi! I hope you're feeling better than you were yesterday and I hope you feel better tomorrow than you do today! I think about you all the time Alexis. I hope when you think of me you smile like I do when I think of you!_

_  
Love,  
Sam :)_

--

"You really need to learn to read with emotion," Alexis lectured to Jason, who was sitting in the chair beside the bed, holding the bright pink letter in his hands.

Jason smiled at Alexis and smirked at the laughing Sonny, who was lying beside Alexis on the other side of the bed under the covers. He knew that Sonny and Alexis were getting closer, but it was surreal to him to see his best friend always in bed … and with Alexis of all people. They, of course, were fully clothed, but Jason was still imagining what Sonny was wanting … 'Stop it!' he scolded himself. He shook it off and stood up, handing the letter along with the one for Krissy and Molly to Sonny. Alexis couldn't lift her arm to even reach it. It pained Jason to see her this way. She was defenseless … completely vulnerable to the world, and it hurt his heart. He and Alexis had grown so close over the past two months. She told everyone that he annoyed her and aggravated her, but he knew he was growing on her. Sonny very rarely left the house, but when he did to bring the kids to the park or the movies or shopping, Jason was there, pushing past Nikolas, Robin, and Jax to be Alexis' nurse. 'Doctor' he corrected himself.

"Hey, wait for me downstairs, Jase, before you leave, I need to talk to ya," Sonny mentioned before Jason left the room.

"All right." Jason stopped at the door and looked back to Alexis, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah … " Alexis said, faking aggravation. He smiled once more and left, bumping into Carly on his way out.

"You aren't allowed in there … "

"I don't care! Move … "

"Carly … no … "

"I'm checking up on her … move."

"Come here."

Jason led Carly down to the living room. She was struggling to get free of his grasp the entire time.

"Jase! She only told me that I'm banned from the room 'cause she loves me so much!"

"Yeah … okay Carly … listen … she and Sonny need some time … "

"Ooooh. Oh … so she and Sonny are an item now!"

"No!!" It was a kneejerk response from Jason, then he thought about it, "Well, I don't know, I mean … "

"They are. They're in loooove," she sang.

Jason looked at her like she'd just asked him what one million, twenty thousand, four hundred and twenty times three thousand, four hundred and thirty-one was.

"Wait … Carly … you're okay with that? If Sonny and Alexis get back together?"

Carly looked at him like he was crazy … then she got serious, "It normally would have bugged me yes, but … I'm with Jax, and Alexis is … well … Jason, I swear to God, you tell anyone I said this and you're dead," she looked at him sternly. He smiled, knowing what was coming, "Alexis is um … she's an okay person I guess. I mean … "

"Okay, Carly, you can stop. You like her."

Carly stood there, exaggerating being offended, then smiling and walking to the kitchen to check up on the kids. Jason shook his head and sat down, staring around the room, waiting for his boss … well … friend to come down. Instead, he got the boss' daughter … Kristina strolled in and sat across from him, folding her little arms in front of her and giving him her mother's stare.

"May I help you Kristina?"

Kristina rolled her eyes and looked away, "I'd like to see my mother now."

Jason smiled sadly at the five-year old and propped his elbows on his knees, leaning forward, folding his hands under his chin. "Kristina … "

"Yeah, yeah … I know. How long do you essept me to go on like this? It's been a month! That's thirty days! That's um … " Kristina looked around, trying to remember the number Michael told her, "That's seven hundred and twenty hours. Jason, I miss her."

--

When Jason left, they didn't move. Sonny was lying beside her, spooning her body with his, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist and stomach. She was tired. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel his breath on her neck, his small loving kisses on her neck and shoulders. Although she had never felt worse, she had never felt better. It had been a few weeks since that first kiss, and when alone, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

He left her side and she grew cold.

"Sonny?" She called out to him.

"I'm still here, hold on..."

She opened her eyes slightly to see and feel him getting into the bed in front of her. He wasn't smiling. He was just keeping his eyes on her. She closed her eyes again. So tired. He quickly got under the covers and scooted close to her body, his face inches from hers. Her eyes opened barely just in time to see him leaning in. This was their little tradition. He'd wake her up with kisses and help her fall asleep with kisses. He could tell at both, when she was about to fall and wake. He ran his fingers down her face.

He marveled at her beauty. Her hair was long gone. Jason shaved it off for her three weeks ago. She refused to let anyone else do it. This upset Sonny a little. What did Jason have that he didn't? Sonny wanted to show her how much he loved her, he wanted to make love to her, but that was out of the question. She was always so very tired and she couldn't even move most of the time. She loved going outside. Every other day when the kids were out of the house, Sonny or Jax would carry her downstairs and sit with her in the rose garden. Sonny didn't like sharing these days with Jax, but Alexis insisted on spending 'alone' time with her best friend. Sonny looked her over. Her eyes still closed. He leaned in and kissed her lips, she kissed back slowly. He loved her.

"I love you," he whispered. Her eyes opened. So tired. She managed a smile. That's all he needed, but he just had to ask first, "Do you love me?"

With all her might she nodded 'yes'. Eyes still closed. So tired.

"Alexis, will you marry me?" He whispered as he moved his eyes over her face and watched her register the question. He knew that he shouldn't have asked her right this second, when she was drifting off to sleep, but he just couldn't help himself.

After a moment, her eyes opened and she looked to his lips, his nose, his dimples, his eyes, "Will you marry _me_ is the question?" She responded.

"You first." He was beaming. Her answer was yes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Hey man."

Sonny walked down the stairs to meet with Jason, tears wiped clean off his face, but Jason could tell that he had been crying. Jason knew that every time Sonny left Alexis, his heart broke a little. If Sonny weren't so busy with the business … if Sonny weren't so claustrophobic, he'd stay in the room with her twenty-four hours a day.

"Everything all right?"

Sonny avoided eye contact, "Yeah … um … yeah, it's okay. So, sorry it took so long, but um, we need to talk about Benny."

"Everything seems to be in order. Alcazar seems to be in agreement, the Escobar's don't seem to have a problem with it … "

"That's what worries me, Jase … this just seems too easy."

"Benny's setting up a meeting."

"With?"

"All of them. The Succatta's, Escobar's, Alcazar, and Sopenia's. Tomorrow night in Wherehouse 3. You want me to go alone?"

"No, man, no, I'll be there. This needs to be handled fast."

"You're sure about this?"

"As long as you are."

"Have you told Alexis?"

"No … she um … I'll tell her when it's over."

"She'll be happy we're out."

"You can say that again."

"Okay, well, I'll call you … "

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm taking Liz to dinner, just to talk about some things … "

"She gonna move in?"

"No. Oh, you mean next door?"

"Well yeah."

"No, I don't … I don't think so. She's fine with her grandmother for now."

Sonny nodded, looking to his friend. He wasn't envious of Jason's situation, but he knew that he almost was in that situation six years ago with Alexis. Not a day goes by when he sees Kristina that he doesn't think about what he would have done if he'd known from the beginning. Jason walked to the door, stopped by Sonny calling out for one last thing.

"Hey … "

Jason turned, "Yeah?"

"She said 'yes'." Sonny watched Jason take in the news … shocked. When he told Jason that he was going to ask Alexis to marry him, Jason acted surprised that their relationship had blossomed so quickly. Sonny admitted that it wasn't so quick.

"Alexis?" Jason questioned, still processing.

"Yeah."

"Oh my … wow … Sonny, congratulations!" Jason walked over to his friend to give him a quick celebratory hug. "Man, that's great!"

"Yeah," Sonny beamed.

"And she said 'yeah' while you're still in the business?"

"Mmmhmm," Sonny smiled.

"Man, that says a lot."

"Doesn't seem like something she'd do, huh?" Sonny joked.

Jason shook his head, "She loves you."

Sonny nodded, looking down.

Jason looked to Sonny and shook his head back and forth slowly, "Two years ago, would you ever have imagined … "

"No. Not in the least."

Jason smiled, patted Sonny on the shoulder once more, and headed out to meet Liz.

Sonny sat alone in his living room, thinking of her. She said yes. Alexis was going to be his wife. His wife. Sonny Corinthos and Alexis Davis. Alexis Davis-Corinthos … or Alexis Corinthos-Davis … or just Alexis Davis. He had to start thinking of ways to convince her to take his last name and combine it somehow with hers. Sonny smiled to himself.

"Daddy?" Kristina had been watching him sit there smiling for the last two minutes.

"Yeah, baby girl."

"I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby … come here." He held his hand out to her, beckoning her to come sit in his lap.

"Well then I'm Momma's baby too."

Sonny took her in his arms and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close. "Yes you are."

"I'm happy that I get to talk to her everyday Daddy, but … "

"Hey!" Michael bounded into the room with Morgan close on his heels. Kristina rolled her eyes at her brothers and listened to them yell, "Let's go!!"

Sonny had forgotten that he promised a day at the movies. "Oh, yeah! All right then!" He stood up with Kristina still in his arms. "Are you all ready?"

"Yeah!!" Michael and Morgan yelled together.

"Okay then … let's get going!!" Sonny said happily, noticing the sad look on his daughters face. "You okay princess?"

"Oh, yeah Daddy, I just … my stomach kind of hurts. Is it okay if I stay here with Viola and Molly?"

"Ah, well sure honey, come here, let me get you some medicine," he said, starting to walk to the kitchen.

"I already took some. Viola gave me some a minute ago."

"Okay, then … great … well let me go tell her we're off."

Kristina had to think quick. "I already told her. She knows. I told her that I wasn't going."

Sonny looked at his daughter curiously. "Okay … well, then, boys, you ready?"

Getting the same response as earlier, he plopped Kristina lightly down on the couch, kissed her goodbye, led the boys to the door, and watched Kristina as she walked back to the kitchen to Viola. Then they were off.

Kristina walked toward the kitchen, but hid from view behind the door until she heard her father's limo drive away. She leaned toward the kitchen to hear Viola answer the phone as she fed Molly.

"Hello? Leticia, hey … yeah … they went to the movies … right, Sonny, the boys, and Krissy … I think they're going to watch two … right, take your time, I've got Molly until then … right, okay … see you tonight."

Kristina thought, 'okay, Viola and Molly in the kitchen, Jason gone, Robin gone, no cousin Nik, no uncle Jax, no Carly, Daddy and the boys gone, Milo and Max were arguing in the foyer … she was on her way. Kristina snuck out from behind the door and ran quietly to the stairs, up the stairs, around the corner, down the hallway, to the door. The forbidden door.

Kristina was a good child. She always did as she was told, but she was fed up. This was crazy to not see her mother for a month. She creaked the door open to the dark room and softly closed it behind her. She usually was afraid of the dark, but she knew her Mommy was in the room, so she couldn't have felt safer. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw the bed. She walked slowly up to it and saw her mother's form lying there, breathing deeply. She was asleep. Kristina was overjoyed. It had been too long since she was able to lay in bed with her mother. She softly crawled up on the bed and scooted ever so quietly to her mother. There was a soft light from the curtains peeking through the dark room. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw her mother. Alexis told Kristina that her hair was gone, but Kristina didn't realize that she would have a bandana on her head. It wasn't actually a bandana, but Kristina didn't know what it was called, so she stuck with bandana. Kristina shrugged her shoulders and crawled under the covers and up against her mother's warm body. In sleep, Alexis unconsciously wrapped an arm around her baby and breathed in with the smallest smile. Kristina looked up at her mother's face. She was skinny. She was pale from what she could see, but she was still the same beautiful mommy that Kristina was used to.

Looking up at her mother, Kristina grew worried that she would sleep the entire visit, so she moved and touched Alexis to try and wake her gently. She wanted to get caught.

Alexis' eyes fluttered open, then shut. She had felt the other presence in the room immediately, but it didn't register with her that the presence shouldn't be here … until she opened her eyes again and saw two deep brown eyes looking back up at her. A huge smile formed immediately when she saw her daughter's face light up.

"My angel," Alexis whispered and pulled Kristina to her. They lay together in silence for the longest time, Alexis stroking her daughters' hair, Kristina holding her mother's free hand, running her fingers through her mothers'.

After a few moments, Kristina scooted back to look up at her mother.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes baby." Alexis looked down to her beauty. "You broke the rules." She smiled.

Kristina looked away shyly, then back to Alexis. "The rules were stupid."

Alexis leaned to kiss Kristina's forehead. "I see that now. I feel much better with you here."

"Are you very sick?"

"I was. I'm getting better every day."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you more, baby … "

Kristina grinned up to Alexis and settled in closer, smelling the scent that was her mother. They lay there for hours, talking about everything, school, the boys, Molly, Daddy, Jason, Carly, Sam, the cancer, then Kristina asked the question.

"Where's Daddy Ric?"

Alexis pulled Kristina once more to her, hiding her own face from her daughter. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't say that he was dead. Kristina knew that Ric would never have just up and left her and Molly. Alexis started to panic, her heart beating faster. Kristina, of course, sensed it and could also feel her mother's heart start racing, so she leaned back once more.

"Never mind Momma, I don't care."

Alexis looked at her confused, "You don't care?"

"He hurt you."

"How did you … "

"Well, we went to Daddy's that night, you came home from the hospital with Daddy Ric, then the next day, you were back in the hospital and he was gone. I bet he hurt you."

Alexis' heart sank, "Krissy, you don't need to think about that okay, everything's okay now … "

"No it's not," Kristina interrupted.

"It's not?"

"I want to see you. Every day. I want to come in here and lay with you every day until I can help you walk out."

Alexis tried to hold back the tears that were forming. Her little girl was already so strong, smart, independent, and already very, very assertive and 'to the point' of letting people know what she wanted.

"Deal."

"Deal?!" Kristina's face lit up.

"Yeah. You make me feel better."

"Well I coulda told you that I would've done that!"

Alexis smiled down to her then grew serious. "It doesn't frighten you to see me like this?"

Kristina was five. She liked that her mother used bigger words with her … 'frighten scare' … "No, Mommy. It scares me to not see you."

Alexis nodded and pulled Kristina to her for the last time. They lay like that for another hour, both falling in and out of very restful little naps.

Sonny came home with the boys hyped up on candy, popcorn, and coke from the movie and smiled inside, knowing all to well that it was Carly and Jax's night to take them. The boys ran immediately to their room to play and Sonny walked into the living room greeted by none other than Molly.

"Tunny!!" She yelled in her perfect baby voice.

"Molly!!" Sonny sang back to her. He scooped her up in his arms and flew her around the room, delighting in the squeals of her laughter. Viola smiled at the two in front of her and looked to the door. She had seen the boys run through, but no Kristina.

"Where's Krissy?"

Sonny stopped … Molly in mid air in front of him and he looked quickly to Viola.

"What?"

"Where's Kristina?"

He handed Molly to Viola and loomed over her, "She's not with you?"

Viola started to panic, "No, Sonny, she told me she was going to the movies with you guys."

Sonny freaked, making a beeline for Max, "Max! Have you seen Krissy?"

"No boss … " Max looked to Milo who shook his head. Sonny mind was racing … he remember so easily the scream of Brooklyn from the upstairs room where Kristina was kidnapped. Sonny looked around the room, gathered his thoughts quickly, and finally realized what had happened. He breathed a sigh of relief, but still ran up the stairs.

"Vi, bring Molly to Alexis' room," he ordered.

Viola quickly assessed the situation and understood, collecting up some of Molly's stuffed animals and hiking them up the stairs with the giddy little girl.

Sonny stood outside the door, listening in on his girls' conversation.

"Yah, I'm having fun living here. Michael's a great big brother. He's showing me how to tie ropes now."

"Oh, ropes … okay." Alexis was sitting up now, with Kristina right by her side.

"We only do that in the tree house though, Morgan and Molly can't come in there, so it's just me and him."

"Oh … "

"Uncle Jax came up there once … he's silly."

"Yes he is. What about Daddy?"

"No, he hasn't come up there yet, he's been in here."

"Oh, that's right." Alexis grew sad, "I'm sorry that I'm keeping Daddy so busy."

"It's okay Momma, I would rather be in here than in the tree house, but don't tell Michael that."

"Okay." Alexis kissed her forehead and wondered whether or not to tell her, decided to anyway, "Has your Daddy said anything about me lately to you?"

"He says you're getting better."

"I am, but did he tell you that we're together now?"

Kristina looked up to her mother confused. "Together? Like … dating?!" she smiled.

"Well I guess so - we can't really go out on dates yet."

"But you're kissing and stuff."

Alexis laughed. "Is that okay?"

"It's kind-a gross." Kristina made a face.

"No it's not!!" Sonny opened the door, letting in the light from the hallway, both girls squinting, smiling at him. Alexis looked to him, then back to Kristina.

"Well," she joked, smiling up at Sonny, "it's not that gross."

That made Kristina giggle her giggle that they loved to hear. Sonny pretended to be hurt. He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. Kristina continued to giggle at her Daddy.

"Ooooh, Daddy, she was just pickin'!!"

Sonny smiled and wobbled over to Kristina, tickling her belly until she had had enough. He sat on the bed with Kristina in between them and looked to Alexis. Now this is what he'd always wanted. Alexis thought the same thing and smiled back. Viola knocked softly on the door with Molly on her hip and stuffed animals draped around them.

"Care for another visitor or two?"

Alexis' face lit up as she opened her mouth and held her hands out to her growing baby girl.

"Mama!!" Molly cried out and smiled the biggest smile Alexis had ever seen on her baby. Viola placed the very enthused toddler on Alexis' lap gently. Alexis attacked Molly's face with a thousand kisses before Molly grabbed the 'bandana' on her head and pulled it off, sending it flying to the floor. Alexis grew serious, suddenly worried about Kristina's reaction. She looked to her daughter, who immediately knew that her mother was uncomfortable.

Kristina wasn't scared. She wasn't 'grossed out' as Michael would say. She sat up on her knees and placed a hand on top of her mother's head, rubbing it gently. She looked to Molly.

"Look Molly, Mommy's head is so cool!"

Molly smiled at her big sister and placed her hand on top of Mommy's head just like Kristina. Alexis held back the tears by shutting her eyes and smiled. Sonny took in the moment. He breathed in deep and settled against his girls. This was another good day.

--

"Where are you going?" Alexis asked, waking up to see Sonny pulling on his black pants over his boxers.

"I have a meeting," he said, smiling down on her.

"Oh. What time is it?"

"Almost four."

The girls had spent the previous night with Alexis in the room, so Sonny felt left out, staying up all night so he could sleep the next day with her. He actually regretted not sleeping because he and Alexis did everything but sleep.

"I was wondering when you'd come see me," Alexis said, situating herself up on the bed as he walked in, both smiling at the other.

--

"_Am I late for our rendezvous?"_

_She laughed. He loved that laugh. He took off his pants and shirt and crawled in next to her, immediately wrapping his body against hers._

_"You feel so safe," she whispered, kissing his neck up to his earlobe. She felt horrible every time they lay together. She didn't want to tease him, but him here with her, no shirt, no pants, only his boxers and her silk nightgown between them … she just couldn't help herself. She remembered their first night together. They had been best friends. There was such love there already and she was afraid that it had been ruined forever after that night. These days … her in this bed … him taking care of her every need … well, every need except one for now … this showed her that their friendship … their love … had never ended. It had just been put on hold as they both fought the world alone. Five years they were apart from each other. Without Kristina, she wondered if she would have remembered how much time had passed. She would have. Everyone, including Sam, had yelled, accused, fought with her about her love for Sonny. They always threw him up in her face when she came across him or one of his associates in court. They said that she was only trying to get his attention … she was trying to get him to 'notice her'. They were wrong. Then, she felt nothing but hatred for Sonny. He was a horrible man with no feeling left in his heart and he agreed on that matter. He agreed that when they were apart, he was bitter … he was unhappy. But now … he knew he had it all._

_After making out like teenagers for the longest time, he pulled back, "You sleepy?"_

_"A little," she replied sadly._

_"Here … " he situated himself to where she was laying her head on his chest._

_"I … "_

_"Alexis, don't." He knew that she would try to apologize for getting him all 'worked up'._

_"I just … "_

_"It's okay, baby. This is all I need."_

_She tilted her head so her eyes met his, "You're sure. I mean … I can't … you know, but … "_

_"Alexis … I told you baby. This … this right here. You with me. This is all I need."_

_She smiled up to him and kissed his chest. She propped her chin up and smiled, "You're so good to me."_

_"And when you're better, I'll expect payment in full for being 'so good to you'." he smiled, dimples and all._

_"Oh, payment."_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"Yeah, I do, and I'll drive you crazy, Sonny Corinthos."_

_"I can't wait," his hand running down her face, stopping to outline her lips with his fingers, "Alexis Davis-Corinthos." _

_She smiled. It lit his heart that she didn't correct him. He lay there, she now settled against him. He was tired, so was she. He held her close as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms._

--

"When will you be back?"

"After the meeting."

Alexis smiled, "Funny."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure how long it'll last."

Alexis sat up. Her strength was finally returning thankfully. She finally felt comfortable with nothing covering her head after yesterday with the girls and the glorious day with him.

"Be careful." She looked at him worried.

Sonny dropped his shirt that he was about to put on and crawled next to her on the bed, leaning in, but not kissing her yet.

"Soon, baby, you'll never have to tell me that again."

Alexis breathed in from witnessing him crawling to her with no shirt and getting so close. She loved this man so much. When his words finally sank in, she grew curious, but she wasn't going to waste him being this close … she leaned in and grazed his lips with hers, smiling up to him. He settled in closer and took her face in his hands, lowering the kiss. He remembered how she tasted that first night they were together. She was a revelation to him then and she had never stopped. She was gorgeous. On her worst day, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Finally breaking the kiss before it got too heated, he looked back lustfully into her eyes.

He whispered, barely audible, "God, I want you so much."

Alexis' eyes fluttered open and brightened to his face. She smiled sadly, regretting the words that were about to come out.

"I'm sorry, Sonny."

Sonny was taken aback, "For what?"

"For this," her hands motioning to her body lying there in the bed. "for being sick. You … "

"Alexis! Baby, it's okay." Sonny kissed her one last time and took her hands in his, tears forming in his eyes, "Listen to me. I'm going to say this twice and only twice … " Alexis looked to him baffled by his emotion, "In sickness and in health." He looked at her seriously, "Got it?"

Alexis tucked her lips in to control her reaction and finally agreed, nodding, "Got it."

"I love you," he said and stopped her from returning the phrase, "No, Alexis … " he moved his hands to form her face, "I am so in love with you, it hurts."

Alexis couldn't stop the tear from falling down her right cheek, but he did. He wiped it away with his thumb, "It hurts me so much to see you like this. It hurts me to see the girls with you when you can't chase them around the room. I never got to see you and Kristina playing … I mean … playing when you were able to tickle her to the floor … carry her to bed … I wasn't able to see you fly Molly around the room in your arms. It hurts me to see you just lying here … and I know you're doing better. I know your strength is returning baby, but, I want it back now." He kissed the tear that fell down her left cheek softly and looked back into her eyes. "I don't ever want to hear you apologize for this again. This isn't your fault. What happened with Ric, isn't your fault. What happened with Sam and Ric, isn't your fault. Alexis, you aren't perfect … I know that. It's very hard for me to see you as normal, because I think you're perfect. It's hard for me to see you weak, because you're the strongest person I know. Even like this. Even sick in bed for months at a time, you have more strength than I'd ever dream of having. I love you and I lied."

Alexis caught her breath and questioned him, "You lied?"

Sonny smiled at her beautiful face, "I told you I'd say that only twice. I have to say it again now. I said it a minute ago, I'll say it at our wedding … which, by the way baby, is going to be the biggest, most extravagant wedding you've ever seen … and I have to say it now. I will love you in sickness and in health. For better or worse. More better than worse. I want so badly to make love to you Alexis, over and over again." They laughed together, "but I would give that up in a second. That's how I know this is real. I would just give it away … the opportunity to make love to you for the rest of our lives … I would give that up for the promise that you would live to spend the rest of our lives with me."

Alexis couldn't speak … but that only lasted for five seconds, "Sonny?"

"Yes, baby?" He smiled to her.

"Your vows … when you say them at our extravagant wedding," they laughed together once more, "they'll never compare to that." She brought her hands up to form around his handsome face and brought his lips to hers. Looking to him after, she said, "I love you so much … but, anything I say now will just sound ridiculous after that." They beamed at each other, dimples everywhere.

"You could say: 'Hey … let's send the first wedding invitation to Sam,'" said the person they were oblivious to, standing in the doorway.

There she stood … Alexis gasped, not smiling at all, Sonny wanting to burst into laughter … Sam … in the flesh … in the doorway … with decorations in her hands for the room to look like the Bahamas … a huge smile … those bright eyes … tan skin … and absolutely no hair on her head … Sam was completely bald.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sonny laughed. He lay there next to Alexis and laughed. It wasn't just a chuckle. It was a booming laugh that made Alexis jump. Alexis couldn't move. Her eyes were focused on top of Sam's head and her mouth was wide open. There was no smile … no breathing even. Sonny looked to Alexis in his laughter and stopped suddenly when he realized that she wasn't amused.

"Alexis?"

Sam looked at the two in front of her. She walked in on them there, talking about vows … Sonny with no shirt on, Alexis smiling. She hated to interrupt, but by the time she entered the room, it was too late to turn and sneak out. She was suddenly panicked at the look on Alexis' face.

Sonny tried to bring her back to life, "Baby?"

Alexis looked finally to Sonny, who was smiling, "It's not funny."

Sonny grew serious.

"Alexi… "

"Go to your meeting," she ordered then returned her glare to Sam.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. She was regretting shaving her head now.

Sonny lay still for another second, then stood, threw his shirt on, and smiled secretly to Sam as he walked out, turning seriously to Alexis before, saying a final, "I love you."

Alexis didn't reply. She didn't move.

Sam took a step forward and lay the decorations on the bed, eyes avoiding Alexis'. After standing there, looking from the floor, to the wall, back to the floor, she took a seat on the bed and looked to Alexis, who's eyes hadn't moved from Sam's head.

Alexis finally spoke up, "What did you do?"

Sam sighed and averted her eyes once more, "I thought … "

"That was stupid."

"I thought … "

"I don't care what you thought, Sam. Your beautiful hair!!"

This wasn't the reaction Sam had hoped for. Sam looked to her and smiled softly, "You hate me?"

Alexis let out a small laugh and shook her head, "Of course not, but I'm … " she sighed, "I'm just … in shock."

"I thought you might not want to go through this alone."

Alexis looked down to her hands.

"Alexis, it'll grow back. Just like yours."

"That was stupid."

"I really wish you'd stop saying that."

"But you know I'm right? It was stupid?"

Sam grew frustrated and rolled her eyes, "I do now. Jesus, Alexis, I thought it'd be a nice, I don't know, gesture … to let you know that you're not alone in this."

Alexis nodded her head, "Right, well, it was Sam, thank you, but it was also … "

"Stupid, I get it already!" Sam interrupted, nodding her head in agreement. She looked to Alexis and finally saw the tears spilling down her cheeks.

Alexis looked back to Sam and simply stated, "Thank you" in a whisper. Sam's heart broke a little and she stood up to move closer. She wrapped her arms around Alexis and they just sat there together.

After Alexis composed herself, she leaned back away from Sam.

"What did you bring me?" She smiled finally, and that brought a smile to Sam's face.

"Decorations for the room."

"And … "

Sam pretended to look confused, "What? You expected more?"

Alexis' mouth shot open, "Well … yeah." She smiled once more, "You travel all around the world and only bring these cheap decorations for my room."

Sam acted hurt, "Cheap?" She pouted.

"What'd you bring me?"

The two women spent the following two hours sifting through the many, many gifts that Sam bought Alexis and the girls from London, Italy, Greece, Africa, and yes … even Texas. Kristina joined them and fell in love with the matching 'cowgirl' hats she shared with her mother and Sam.

"Kristina, give Sam a hug and go see what Viola has planned for dinner," Alexis said suddenly, Kristina knowing the drill … mommy was sick. She ran out of the room, yelling, "Thank you Sam!" on her way down the hall. Once Kristina cleared out, Alexis bent over the bed to the 'puke bucket', Sam running her hand gently over Alexis' back … her eyes closed. Alexis lay there gripping the sheets then wearily lay back on her pillow.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Usually Sonny or Jason do this …" Alexis let the tears fall.

"No, it's okay, don't be sorry, it's my turn now," Sam said gently, pulling the covers up over Alexis' tiny body. Alexis had been under the sheets for her entire visit, but when Sam's hands were on her, she realized just how much weight she had lost. Sam could feel how thin Alexis was and it scared her. She mentally lectured herself for staying away so long.

"Are you getting any better?"

Alexis smiled a small smile, "This is better. I used to throw up every few minutes. That would end in either crying fits or passing out from exhaustion."

"What do the doctor's say?"

"Well, they say it's working. The chemo. They say that I should be feeling even stronger, maybe be able to walk within the next few weeks, but … it's just … something feels different. I feel worse."

"Did you tell them?" Sam's heart started racing.

"They know. There's nothing they can do, I mean, they give me nausea medicine, among other things that I don't even ask about … " Alexis laughed, "I just take them."

Sam smiled and leaned over Alexis to fix her pillow behind her head to make her more comfortable, and noticed how tired Alexis' eyes looked.

"Hey, why don't you take a nap?"

"I was planning on it. I'm sor … "

"Stop apologizing!" Sam ordered and started moving the boxes and wrapping paper from the presents away from the bed.

"Thank you, Sam. I'm so happy you're back."

"You're welcome Alexis, and me, too." Sam looked to Alexis and was about to say 'I love you', but Alexis was fast asleep. Sam stood over her and smiled sadly. She leaned in to kiss her forehead and whispered softly, "I love you, Mom."

--

Alexis woke up in the Bahamas. There were colors everywhere, flowers (fake, she assumed, because she couldn't smell them) and even sounds of the beach on the stereo. She couldn't help but smile. She reached her hand slowly over to her walkie talkie.

"Anyone there?" She asked.

She could hear Kristina yelling downstairs, "Mommy's awake!! Sam?! Daddy?!"

Sonny picked up the walkie talkie downstairs, "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning? I slept through the night?"

"Yep. I didn't have the heart to wake you. You hungry?"

"No."

"You thirsty?"

"No."

"You need anything from down here?"

Alexis smiled, "Just you."

"I think I can manage that." He gave the walkie talkie to Kristina and tickled her to the floor before running up the stairs. He poked his head in the room and his heart melted when he saw the smile that he put on Alexis' face.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome."

Sonny joined Alexis under the covers and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Sam told me you were sick before you fell asleep. Feelin' any better?"

Alexis took a deep breath in and ran her hand along Sonny's jaw, "Am now."

Sonny gave her his dimpled smile, "Good."

"Where is Sam?"

"She's outside with Molly. You want me to call her?"

"Later. Right now I just want you." Alexis leaned in and kissed his lips gently. She leaned back, sighing with contentment, "Go lock the door," she whispered.

Sonny looked deep in her eyes and his heart started racing, "Are you sure?"

"More than ever." She couldn't wait any longer. She laughed as he ran to the door, locked it, and ran back, ripping his shirt and pants off in the process. She continued laughing as he rejoined her under the covers.

"What?" Sonny questioned, finding it impossible to wipe the smile off of his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Um … " he looked at her like she was crazy, "yeah." He moved in and took her face in his hands, moving his lips to hers, "I love you so much." He moved his hands to her nightgown, peeling it away from her slowly, and up over her head. She lay there naked beside him and all he wanted to do was cry. She was gorgeous, but skinnier than he had thought. When they made out every day before, he felt how thin she was, but now, seeing it, it hurt him. It hurt his heart to see her this way.

"Baby?"

Alexis looked up to him, tears forming.

Sonny moved his hands over her body, not moving his eyes from hers, "I love you."

"I love you," Alexis replied, closing her eyes to his touch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Where is she? What room? What the HELL happened? Where IS SHE?!" Sonny yelled at anyone who would listen the moment he stepped off the elevator onto the fifth floor in General Hospital. Elizabeth and Emily looked up surprised but Epiphany beat them to him.

"You're going to have to lower your voice, Mr. Corinthos!" Epiphany said in her tone.

"Like hell!! Where is she?!"

"Come on, I'll bring you to her."

It had been a week since Sam came home. Sonny was happy to see her, but unhappy that now he had to spend less time with Alexis. He had taken the kids to the park when Robin called his cell. His phone was on silent, so he missed the call, finally hearing it in the limo on the way home.

"Sonny, it's Robin. We're taking Alexis to General Hospital. She won't wake up. Fifth floor." That was it. That was the entire message and it made him even angrier.

Sonny freaked. He ordered Max to immediately turn the limo around and go to the hospital, remaining calm in front of the kids. Once in the entryway, he told Max to bring the kids home and wait for his call.

Alexis lay there, seemingly peaceful, with oxygen and tubes everywhere. Sam and Jason were by her side.

"Sonny." Jason stood.

"What the hell happened?" Sonny couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Sam was crying next to her bed. She looked over to Sonny, "I came to give her some lunch. She wouldn't … she wouldn't wake up." She started crying harder and Jason helped her stand, holding her close. Sonny saw tears misting in Jason's eyes.

"Would you two um … mind if … " Sonny asked politely. Jason nodded and walked Sam out. Sonny bent down to Alexis.

"Don't you leave me." Sonny took her hand, kissed her forehead, and leaned down to place his head in the palm of her hands, "Don't you leave me."

Robin walked in quietly and saw him. Her heart melted. Robin didn't want to tell him, but there was no hiding it.

Sonny heard her footsteps and looked back, "Robin?"

She walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, "It doesn't look good, Sonny. She slipped into a coma and … I just, we're baffled by this. We don't know what's going on."

Sonny wanted to punch her. He'd never wanted to physically harm a woman, and he loved Robin like a sister, but hearing her say those words, he just wanted to punch her in the face.

"How do you NOT know, Robin?! You were living there with us!! Where were you when Sam was in there?"

"I was with the kids … outside, Sonny, I heard her scream and I was there." Robin started to cry, "Sonny, this was going to happen … even if she were in the hospital these past two months, this was going to happen."

Sonny shook his head and looked back to Alexis, "Wake up Alexis!" He yelled, Robin grabbed his arm to pull him back. He jerked it away from her, let go of Alexis' hands, and backed away. "We're getting married. Alexis, you said you'd marry me and now you go do this? This wasn't … this wasn't supposed to happen like this! She was getting stronger! She was … it was WORKING!" Robin looked to the floor and allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks untouched. She looked up to Alexis, then over to Sonny.

"Sonny, come on, let's go get some air."

He didn't argue, he didn't fight it, he just followed her out.

--

Sam and Jason were sitting in the waiting area on the fifth floor when they heard the yelling in the elevator. The woman was screaming so loud, they heard it when the elevator had stopped on the fourth floor.

"God! Stop pushing the DAMN buttons!! Let's go to the FIFTH floor and then you people can come back down!!"

Jason looked at Sam and smiled sadly, "Carly," he whispered and stood to greet her before she tore open the elevator doors. When they finally opened, a very upset and angry Carly walked out, leaving behind very scared visitors and nurses to the hospital.

She saw Jason first off and yelled, "Where is she?"

"She's with Sonny."

"Fine. What ROOM is she in?! She's about to be with SONNY AND ME!!" Figuring that she wouldn't get information out of Jason, she walked up to the nurses' station. Elizabeth, Patrick, and Epiphany were discussing another patient.

"Hey!"

They looked to her.

"Where is she?"

Elizabeth smirked, "Who?" She questioned sincerely.

"Alexis you, twit! Patrick, Epiphany, help me out here."

"Carly, first, you need to calm down."

"The HELL I will!! They told me that she wouldn't wake up! I swear to God, you have five seconds to give me her room number or all three of you will be lying on the floor, in so much pain, you'll WISH you were in a coma!! Pregnant or NOT!" She glared at Elizabeth, who looked to Jason, backing up.

Sam smiled in the background, and quickly rushed to Carly, grabbing her arm, leading her away to Alexis' room.


End file.
